Beyond Fiction
by autobotgirl12328
Summary: How was she to know that their fights would lead to this? She knew that she'd get stuck in the middle of it just not in the middle of some alien war. How was she to know that?
1. Prologue

Prologue

The night was fading in, the faint stars in the sky beginning to glimmer. It was late March, a day away from summer break. Maria had bittersweet feelings toward tomorrow. Tomorrow meant no more school, tests, or worries. It also meant moving away from the town she'd lived in for almost the past ten years. She sat on the hill by her house, staring out at the warm and welcoming town below.

She was awaiting her friends, twirling a special box as she went. Her friends promised to come. They were going to watch the stars and watch a movie outside as the last full day together. She really didn't want to leave them. They'd been her friend since she moved her, when she was six. There was a rustle from behind. She turned around, smiling.

Toni and Ian never got along alone. They came up from the trees arguing, shoving at one another. They acted like three year olds fighting over a toy. Conveniently, they were arguing about an old action figure from a year ago. Maria giggled as the two arrived. They stopped arguing immediately, taking their seats on either side of her.

"Not that stupid superhero toy again," Maria sighed.

"I want it back!" ordered Ian.

Ian Fox had short hair that was such a dark brown that it looked black. His eyes always looked seriously, and the deep blue color of it allowed a stronger blend of serious. He often wore tight, but baggy enough to not be skinny jean, blue jeans. His shirt was a faded and used black T-shirt with a purple design over the sleeves.

"I told you I lost it. I gave you that new green lantern toy," replied Toni.

Toni, or Whitney Heartman, was always doing something different with her hair. Sometimes it was brown, other times with a purple streak, and other times looking as if a random barf color. Currently, it was a bright blond color, making her almost neon blue eyes brighter than ever. She always wore a certain, clever smile.

"You two are so sad," chuckled Maria.

"So, this is really the last night we'll sit up here?" Ian asked.

"Yep," Maria sighed. "I'm pulling out tomorrow."

"I promise, I'll message you every day!" Toni howled.

"Me too!" cheered Ian.

"I know you guys will," smiled Maria, blushing lightly.

"Whatcha got there," Toni hummed, pointing to the unopened box.

"A goodbye present," Maria mumbled, opening the box.

Toni and Ian leaned in to see the contents of the box. The small purple box's inside was coated with white fluffy in order to protect the bright blue gems inside. There were three gems, each a different shade of blue. The first was a bright sky blue, the second was a faded blue, and the last was a dark storm blue. Ian snatched the darkest, holding it above his head for a better view of it. Toni sighed, shaking her head.

"Can I have this one?" asked Toni, picking out the brightest.

"Sure," nodded Maria.

"This is so cool!" snickered Ian. "Where'd you get these?"

"My dad's archeological dig," Maria answered, closing the box and setting it aside.

"Wow. They're amazing," cheered Toni, giving Maria a light, one armed hug.

"Can you just like not move?" growled Ian, stashing the gem in his pocket.

"Yeah. If only it was that easy," sighed Toni, lying down.

"We'll keep in touch though," smiled Maria.

"But," gasped Toni, sitting up again, "you're the glue that holds be back from killing him."

She gestured to Ian, who returned motion with a punch to the arm. Toni shoved him, forcing him to lie down. She smiled back at Maria. Ian leapt up, tackling Toni. Maria watched the fight begin, unsure what just happened. Sure enough, though, Toni was winning. In the end, she had him pinned down. He groaned loudly.

"Alright guys, enough," ordered Maria.

"See, without you who will tell me to stop before he goes missing," shrugged Toni, taking back her seat beside Maria.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," whispered Maria.

"We'll miss you," Toni mumbled quietly, "Probably more than you know."

"I'll miss you too," sniffled Maria. "I hate moving."

"We could use Skype or something, right?" Ian offered.

"Yeah," stifled Maria, trying to smile.

There was a call from behind. The three looked back. Maria's house was barely visible, other than the lights of the windows. A silhouette of a man stood in the open doors. Maria's father was calling them for the movie. Maria smiled at her friends. Toni and Ian jumped up at the same time. Ian, revengeful of the earlier fight, shoved Toni over. She watched as he took the lead for the movie. Maria smiled lightly still, watching her friends run off. Toni turned around, waving for Maria to follow. Ian did the same. Maria slowly got up, running toward the house.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N

Inspired by all those I've talked to on Fanfiction. Here's to you!

Chapter 1

Maria scrambled to accept calls and file papers. At twenty-five, she didn't expect to be half running a small company. Liz, her intern, peered in. Maria, still on the phone, waved her away. Liz rolled her eyes, disappearing. Maria sighed, the phone call finally ending. She finished shifting her papers into a semi-neat pile. Liz returned with some coffee. Maria groaned, leaning back in her chair.

"Rough day?" Liz smiled.

"When my dad gave me this job, I really didn't expect to get so…" Maria sighed.

"Overwhelmed?" offered Liz, setting the coffee down.

"What would I do without you?" smiled Maria, taking one of the two coffee mugs.

"Go insane," mocked Liz, taking the last coffee mug.

Maria took a sip on the coffee. It was still really hot. Liz moved around the cluttered office. There was an open window on the right wall from the door. The desk sat straight in front, surrounded by two full trashcans. Four filing cabinets sat on the left wall, one of the drawers open. The floor was a dull maroon color. The walls were decorated with old photos of Maria's father, old clients, old locations and one photo, in the far right corner beside the window, of a young girl going into the eighth grade with her two best friends.

"Anything new about them?" Liz asked, pointing to the photo.

"Nothing. I told you before, they stopped messaging me five years ago," answered Maria, taking another sip of coffee.

"If you could guess," smiled Liz, looking back, "where do you think they could be?"

"I don't have a clue," laughed Maria. "Maybe, Toni made it into fashion…or some kind of artist job. She was always good at drawing."

"And Ian?" Liz mumbled, looking over the window.

"That slacker," chuckled Maria, looking over at the photo. "Maybe still in high school. Maybe made a sport career."

"Ever think military?"

Maria paused, sitting up. Liz was still looking out the window, awaiting an answer. Truth was, Maria had never thought of future careers for her old friends. That's how she remembered them, young and carefree with the future too far away. Thinking either of them had entered the military made her worried. Maria looked away.

"No," sighed Maria, standing up.

There was a knock on the door. Liz sat her coffee down, moving out of the office. Maria moved to the vacant window. She leaned on it gently. Meanwhile, Liz moved to the front of the small building. Few people came to the building, but there was still a small waiting room. The door was closed, but the faded shadow of the figure stood in the window. Liz sighed, opening the door.

"Sorry, we're busy right now and above all you need…" Liz stopped, looking up at the guest.

It was a man of at least twenty-five years of age. He had sharp black hair and tan skin. His eyes were hypnotic, a dark shade of blue with a shimmer of amber. He gave a slightly twisted smile, pushing himself in. He wore a black leather jacket over a dark purple shirt. His jeans were tight, fitting to the body perfectly. He raised a gloved hand, waving off Liz. She frowned.

"You need an appointment, sir!" snarled Liz.

"I'm an…old friend," he smiled.

"Sir! You need an appointment!" repeated Liz.

The man frowned, turning around to face Liz. She held her ground. He smiled again, moving toward her. She stumbled back. He pinned her near the wall, placing one arm right above her and the other by his side. He looked at her, first her attire-a form fitting pink T-shirt with short jeans-then her hair-short hazelnut brown-and ending with her eyes-a faded hazel. His smile twisted slightly.

"You wear perfume?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" she snapped.

"Because you reek of Autobot," he replied.

"Liz, who was at the door?"

The man turned, freeing Liz. She moved away again. Maria entered the room, holding her mug lightly. It was half full. Liz attempted to push the man out the still open door. He gripped the doorway, chuckling. Maria looked up, seeing Liz trying to kick the man out. She dropped her mug.

"Ian?" she gasped.

"Maria!" cheered Ian, slipping around Liz.

"How…when…why?" stuttered Maria, forcefully accepting a large hug from her old friend.

"It's been what? Nine years?" he laughed. "You've got quite the look now!"

Maria blushed. She wore a sweatshirt, torn on one sleeve, and ripped at the knees blue jeans. Her hair was scraggly. Ian smiled warmly, continuing his march through the building. Liz frowned, pulling Maria over toward her.

"He shouldn't be here without an appointment," growled Liz. "Even if he's an old friend."

"I know, I know," whispered Maria. "Ian?"

Ian peeped his head out of her office. Maria couldn't help but see her old friend from eighth grade. The slacker who couldn't pass a math test to save his life or who always argued with…Maria sighed, turning away. The memories hurt sometimes, especially after all these years of being alone.

"Come out of my office, please," murmured Maria, motioning to the waiting room.

"Sure thing," smiled Ian, marching back into the room.

"Where…have you been all this time," asked Maria.

"Working," nodded Ian, looking at the sloppy blue paint.

"Have you…talked to Toni?" whispered Maria.

"Whitney?" hummed Ian, scratching his chin. "Can't say I've had a good conversation with her in a while."

"Why are you here?" snapped Liz.

"Yes, why are you here?" mumbled Maria.

"Maria, can we talk in private," Ian whispered, pulling Maria into the office.

"Um…sure," replied Maria as Ian closed the door.

"You remember…the gems, you gave Whitney and I that last day?" Ian hummed.

"Of course," nodded Maria.

"I've learned some…interesting facts about them," he smiled, looking over at her. "But, all three are needed. Do you still have yours?"

"Yeah," whispered Maria. "I keep it in a safe box."

"How about you bring it over tomorrow? We'll talk more at my…jet say around ten," snickered Ian, opening the door again.

Liz bolted in, quickly finding her spot beside Maria. Ian rolled his eyes, looking toward the opened door. He gave a light smile, waving a hand. He left without another word. Maria felt a chill enter the room as he left. Liz sighed.

"You okay?" she offered.

"Fine. Ian's an old friend, remember," mumbled Maria, rubbing the back of her head.

"Whatever you say," sighed Liz, moving toward the door. "I've got to go."

"I'll…see you off," nodded Maria, following Liz.

The office building was a child's clubhouse compared to the tall buildings surrounding it. There was a small parking lot, with a total of eight open spots and two spots already filed. Liz marched up to her motorbike, placing her helmet on. She sat, revving the engine. Maria smiled. Liz looked over at her again.

"You sure you're alright?" Liz asked,

"I'm fine!" smiled Maria. "One day, though, you have to give me a ride."

"Alright," chuckled Liz, "She's one of a kind, you know, but she's real temperamental."

"See you tomorrow," waved Maria.

Liz nodded, revving the engine once more and driving off. Maria continued to wave until Liz was lost in the traffic. Afterward, she sighed. It had been a long day. She returned inside. In the meantime, Liz was driving deep into traffic. She clicked a speaker on her helmet. After waiting a while, someone picked up on the other end.

"Hello?" Liz whispered.

_"LD! What up!"_

"Shut up, Gus. Get me…" Liz grumbled.

_"I know, I know, LP. One moment."_

"Why is he so annoying," mumbled Liz, turning right sharply.

_"Hello?"_

"He's here and already got her," explained Liz, "He knows who I am too."

_"How?"_

"Said I reeked of Autobot," chuckled Liz. "Like he doesn't reek of Con."

_"Enough of that. Is she still at the office?"_

"Yep. I'll send you the address."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maria hated cleaning up. It always made her feel like her mother. She sighed. It truly had been a long day. She hadn't seen Ian in years. He hadn't talked to him in half that time. After nine years, he comes out of nowhere and acts like that same, stupid eighth grader. There was another knock at the door. Maria half expected it to be Ian again. She trudged slowly to the entrance. Yawning lightly, she opened the door.

"Sorry, we're closed," mumbled Maria.

"Sure, you can't find time?"

Maria looked up wearily. It was a tall woman with bleached blond hair that fell halfway between her shoulders and her waist. Her bright blue eyes looked around the room. She smiled lightly, slowly entering the building. Maria was astonished.

"Toni?" she whispered. What luck, Ian and Toni in the same day.

"Um…nice…looking…office," mumbled Toni, trying to not sound disappointed.

"What are you doing here?" gasped Maria.

"I heard Ian visited so," shrugged Toni, playing with a desk toy.

"What are you two doing in town?" asked Maria. "You work together?"

"Not really," whispered Toni. "Will you shut the door? It's cold out."

"Oh, right!" gasped Maria, closing the front door.

"What did he say to you?" Toni asked. "Did he…threaten or anything?"

"Threaten?" repeated Maria in a hushed tone.

"I'm just a little concerned about his visit, is all," nodded Toni, looking up at Maria.

"Oh, I…I understand," nodded Maria, moving toward her office. "He just came and asked about the gems. He told me to meet him at his jet."

"Starscream," stifled Toni.

"Huh?" Maria hummed, stopping to glance back.

"Nothing," groaned Toni. "Do you plan on going?"

"He's an old friend. What kind of person would I be if I didn't go?" chuckled Maria, pouring out the coffee.

"Maria, listen!" ordered Toni, locking the front door.

Maria felt the cold chill come over the building again. Toni entered the main office, closing the door behind her. She locked it as well. Maria watched as Toni went to the window and closed the blinds. The room grew progressively darker.

"What's this about?" Maria asked.

"I don't want you to see Ian," replied Toni, still standing by the window.

"Why?" hummed Maria, turning on the lamps.

"He's not the same kid, Maria. He isn't the same goofball, believe me," Toni whispered, rubbing her arm.

"He seemed nice enough when he came over," mumbled Maria, fixing the papers on her desk.

"He was acting."

Maria looked up at Toni. Still staring at the shades over the window, Toni was oblivious to Maria looking at her. Toni was wearing a white, short sleeved jacket over a red, long sleeved shirt and barely fitting blue jeans. The look in her eyes was distant. Maria sighed.

"Something tells me I've been placed in the middle of another fight between you two," whispered Maria, looking back at her desk.

"Not a fight," sighed Toni. "A war."

"So whose side am I supposed to pick?" sniffled Maria. "I could never decide between the two of you. You were both my best friend."

"You should know he's killed several of my teammates," Toni explained, looking back. "He's not on the good side, Maria. He's fighting for the wrong cause."

"What cause is that?"

"You don't believe me?" groaned Toni.

"You guys don't talk to me in five years then suddenly show up and place me in the middle of another feud," snapped Maria, "and you simply expect me to believe you?"

"Fine," growled Toni, moving for the door.

"I don't know," whispered Maria. "You two just showed up and expect so much of me so quickly."

"I know," nodded Toni, opening the door.

There was a moment of pause. Toni looked forward, into the waiting room. Maria looked down at her desk. Halfway into the silence, Maria looked over at the old photo. It was the three of them as Six Flags. Ian had just gotten off his first serious rollercoaster. She couldn't remember whether it was the Boss or the Ninja. Either way, during the picture he looked sick. Toni was jumping away from him, afraid of being barfed on. Maria stood in the middle, smiling at her friends. After the picture was taken, Ian threw up on Toni.

"You'll be going to meet him tomorrow, still?" Toni finally asked.

"Yes," whispered Maria, now unsure of herself.

"Then I'm taking you. We'll ride in my car. I'll pick you up here at nine," Toni nodded, leaving.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was cloudy day, making Maria even more nervous. It was nine thirty. Toni was driving Maria to the airport, where Ian was, supposedly. Due to Toni's request, they were driving in her black GMC Topkick. Toni looked so serious that Maria couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. It felt as if she was child being taken home after a fight. It only meant bad things lay ahead when you got home.

"Don't seem so scared," sighed Toni, leaning back, "You're the one who wanted to come."

"I know but the way you're looking ahead, I feel like I'm in trouble," Maria stifled a chuckle.

"There," whispered Toni, stopping the car.

Ian stood beside one the five hangers. A slick F-22 raptor sat behind him. He wore his black jacket again, this time buttoned up. His eyes were hidden by sunglasses. Toni sighed, looking to Maria. The latter looked fragile and frightened, holding an old purple box tightly. Toni shook her head, trying to keep the mission first.

"Come on," nodded Toni, exiting the truck.

Ian, at the sound of a car door closing, looked up. He frowned at the sight of Toni. Her long hair blew in the gust of wind as she marched around the front of the car. Maria staggered out the opposite side of the car, closing the door lightly behind her. Ian smiled again at the sight of the small box. The jet behind him creaked, a small engine rev barely audible. Ian motioned for silence. It soon followed. Toni and Maria stood beside the car, leaving a good couple feet in between them and Ian.

"Well, Whitney, long time no see," Ian chuckled.

"Yeah, right," snapped Toni. "You think I'd just let you go after you killed half my squad!"

"Well, I figured if you were smart, you would've," shrugged Ian, chuckling lightly.

"I won't let you help those Cons," growled Toni.

"C'mon, Maria, get a load of her," chuckled Ian, motioning lightly to Toni. "She's so full of herself. Thinking she's some sort of hero."

"I'm helping people!" howled Toni, stepping forward slightly.

"People?" laughed Ian. "People!"

Maria stood, awestruck by the conversation and the sudden change in persona from Ian. Yesterday he seemed a little friendlier, at least from what she saw. Ian lowered his sunglasses, showing off his dark eyes. a red tint glimmered in them. He pushed them back up, crossing his arms afterward.

"Now," he nodded. "Maria, my dear, the stone?"

"Don't," ordered Toni, holding her arm out to stop Maria.

"Now, now, now," hummed Ian, raising a hand, "Whitney, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"You wouldn't dare," growled Toni.

"One snap is all it takes," smiled Ian, twisted his hand until he was a flinch away from snapping.

"Not now, Fox," whispered Toni. "Not here."

"The gem, Miss Maria," purred Ian, holding out his other hand.

"Don't," repeated Toni, looking back.

Maria felt her knees knocking together. Her old best friends were arguing and yelling for her to make a choice. She simply couldn't, not so quickly. The box in her hand shook along with her hands. She looked over slowly at Toni. The latter shook her head lightly. Maria looked back to Ian. He smiled, nodding, and raising his hand.

"I…I don't…" stuttered Maria.

"Don't trust him," begged Toni.

"I grow impatient," grumbled Ian, losing his smile.

"I can't do it," sobbed Maria, "I can't decide!"

"Enough of this charade!" ordered Ian, snapping his fingers.

The jet behind him shifted, the parts pulling forward and back. Maria gasped. The raptor transformed into a large figure. Its red eyes looked around, a smile forming on his face. The blood red eyes looked at Maria, targeting the little box. Maria screamed, stumbling back against the car.

"Ian, you idiot," hissed Toni.

"I'm done playing fair," Ian huffed, waving his hand, "Have fun, Starscream."

"Ironhide!" ordered Toni.

Maria felt the hood shift backward. She fell back, landing on the concrete. She looked up in awe. The truck shifted just as the jet had, transforming into a figure. Large guns formed around the hands. Maria stuttered another cry. There was a crack, and everything that followed happened fast. The next thing Maria heard was gun fire. She couldn't tell if it was from the two large machines or Toni with a gun she hadn't seen before.

"Run!" Toni ordered. "Run, Maria!"

Maria scrambled to her feet, stumbling a little as she took off. Ian groaned, pulling out his own weapon. Maria felt the whoosh of a bullet speed past her. She screamed again. Toni tried her best to cover Maria's leave but it was hard with the two bots fighting around her. She hastily placed the headset on her ear. She clicked it after another brief shot of the gun.

"Maria's exiting to the south. I need a pick up. I repeat, I need a pick up. We have confrontation between Autobot and Decepticon on west wing. Shut everything down!"

Maria stumbled toward the airport. The planes around, the ones supposed to be taking off, were stopping. Maria felt heat coming from behind. Looking back, she noticed the burning of the hanger. Something knocked her in the stomach, causing her to collapse backwards again. She looked up wearily.

Before her stood a young woman, possibly barely twenty-three. She was dressed in a black assault uniform, stretching from the neck down to the ankles. A black helmet completed the outfit. Maria watched her slip a gun from the holster on the right side. It was pointed straight at Maria, frightening her more.

"Give me the box," she ordered.

"B-b-but…" stuttered Maria. "Toni told me…"

"I don't care what Whitney told you!" howled the lady. "Give me the box!"

Maria raised a shaky hand, the box rattling in it. The lady reached for the box. There was a shattering explosion, knocking the woman on guard and balance. Maria jumped up, running around her. The woman growled, chasing after. Maria found herself trapped at a dead end. The back entrance to the airport was locked shut.

"Hand over the box," the woman ordered again.

"Help!" cried Maria. "Help!"

"Shut up," growled the woman.

"Maria! Liz!"

The two turned around. Toni stood in the faded light. Her truck sat behind her with the engine running. Toni pushed past the woman, grabbing Maria and pulling her toward the truck. There was a moment's pause as Toni and the woman exchanged glances.

"She's a liability," whispered the woman.

"I know, but she's more so if we leave her behind," nodded Toni, pulling Maria finally to the truck.

The passenger seat door opened automatically, allowing Toni to push Maria in. Maria watched the windshield Toni walk around the front, yelling at the woman. She eventually entered the driver's seat, pushing the car into reverse. The truck began to pull out by itself as Toni buckled in.

Maria looked back. There was a raging fire, illuminating the large metal figure and Ian. Neither looked happy. The figure shifted, returning to the form of an F-22 raptor. Ian loaded in. Between them and Ian, the mystery woman ran along a broken ramp. Jumping up, she landed on a motorbike, disappearing behind the airport building. Maria gulped, the airport disappearing as they drove away.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Maria couldn't help but shake. After all that had happened, she was beyond frightened. Toni didn't look at her but wore a very worrisome face, as if she'd told a secret behind her friend's back. Maria tried hard to keep her eyes looking out the window. They were probably in the next state by now. She could tell by the much warmer weather.

Toni glanced over quickly, trying hard not to make eye contact. Seeing Maria shaking, she turned up the heat a little more and looked back to the road. Traffic was becoming thicker. Maria stifled a gulp, looking over at Toni. Her friend, with both hands on the wheel, looked like she was barely paying attention to driving and more toward her own thoughts. Maria couldn't contain herself anymore.

"Where are we going?"

"To my base," Toni answered quietly.

"Why?"

"It's safer there," Toni nodded, glancing over.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner about…this?" Maria whispered, leaning closer to the door.

"It's…supposed to be national security. No one's supposed to know outside the organization," sighed Toni, leaning back and removing one hand from wheel.

"How'd you find out?" Maria mumbled, looking over.

"It's complicated," replied Toni, looking away.

"You can't simply tell me it's complicated, Toni!" shouted Maria, looking out at the traffic ahead. "You've brought me into this now! You can't just…"

"Please," whispered Toni, "calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! You never say stuff like that!" howled Maria.

"Ironhide stop, now!" ordered Toni, slamming on the brakes.

The car screeched to a halt, causing commotion from behind. Toni and Maria looked out their respective windows. Cars pulled around the stopped truck, honking and cursing at the parked car. Toni groaned, kicking wheel. There was a small buzz from the radio, and she stopped.

"You think I didn't want to tell!" argued Toni. "You…you're my best friend!"

"Why didn't you tell me?" growled Maria.

"They said I couldn't," Toni whispered, "They said if I did, I would be…be a liability."

"Why?" questioned Maria, looking over.

"Because the job would be personal."

Maria looked at Toni. Her friend continued to look out the window. Her bright eyes were clouded in thought. Maria looked away. They two sighed simultaneous. Toni sighed again, sitting up straight. She tried to place her hands on the wheel, trying to drive off again. She couldn't find the mind set. The honks and curses from behind continued. She pulled her hands away.

"Ironhide, pull off the road, please," whispered Toni. "We don't need any more attention drawn to us."

The steering wheel began to rotate, pulling the entire truck off the road and into the side lane. As it settled into park, the key turned, and the car shut down. There was faint buzz from the radio, but it stopped. Toni looked back to Maria. The latter was staring out the window again. Toni looked away. Then she smiled, looking back.

"You remember that time, in fourth grade, when Ian had stolen the art classes complete set of macaroni?" Toni hummed.

"And he glued it the flag pole," chuckled Maria.

"He got detention for a week," laughed Toni.

"Not as bad as the time he managed to clog all the boys' toilets," shrugged Maria, glancing over.

"Oh, so true," nodded Toni. "Not that you and I haven't had a fair share of troublesome adventures."

"Like that one time, when we went to zoo," smiled Maria.

"Oh, don't bring that up!" laughed Toni. "That was too funny."

The two laughed a little bit before silence fell down again. Both wore small smiles, trying hard to keep the old memories alive. Toni chuckled a little louder, shaking her head. She looked back at Maria. The latter smiled, looking out the window with daydreaming eyes. Toni smiled, leaning back.

"You know, I really did want to tell you. I was going to send it in one of my messages," Toni mumbled.

"They told you stop sending them?" Maria asked.

"Yeah. It was the hardest thing to do. I still have the messages I started but couldn't mail," Toni nodded.

"Did Ian really kill some of your teammates?" whispered Maria.

"Yeah," sighed Toni. "Over half my team. Including one of my best friends."

"I take it after I left, you two weren't best friends anymore?"

"We tried, Maria, we really did," whispered Toni. "I tried to keep that friendship alive but something made it impossible."

"When'd they come and get you? This organization I mean," Maria hummed.

"About five years ago, two years after high school," nodded Toni. "I was halfway through college when a man in black came to see me. He explained to me that the gem your dad found was more special than just its sentimental value. I didn't believe him when he tried to explain the alien robots. After he left though, I got a good glimpse of what was happening behind the scenes."

"When did…did Ian become the…uh…" stuttered Maria.

"A year before me."

"Right," nodded Maria.

Toni sighed, turning the key and starting the car. She pushed the gear into drive. Placing both hands on the wheel, she looked back over at Maria. She then pulled back into traffic. Their drive continued in silence for a good ten minutes.

"So…Ironhide?" Maria mumbled.

"Huh?" gasped Toni, looking over. "Oh, yeah! Ironhide. He's my partial guardian. He makes sure I'm not getting killed by Decepticons."

"Decepticons?"

"Cons for short. They're…the bad guys in a simple sense," nodded Toni, looking back to the road. "Like that jet that attacked with Ian. That's a Con."

"What is Ironhide then?"

"An Autobot," smiled Toni, running her hand over the dashboard. "He's with the good guys. Though sometimes he doesn't act like it."

"So…how much longer?" Maria smiled.

"Not too long," nodded Toni, leaning back.

"And will there be more…Autobots there?" Maria asked, sort of nervous on the subject.

"Yeah. Technically, it's their base. We just share it with them," Toni hummed, turning on the radio.

Maria sighed, looking back out the window. Toni smiled, humming to the song on the radio. Maria wasn't sure what the song was but she'd heard of the band on several occasions. The ride continued, Linkin Park playing most of the way.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Maria grew slightly confused when they pulled off the bumpy road and into the open desert one. The barely visible dust road guided them through the middle of the barren sand box. Toni seemed unfazed by the desolate area, still jamming to the songs on the radio. Maria looked hastily around though, searching for this mythical base.

"Stop looking so hard," sang Toni, pointing forward. "It's right here."

Maria looked through the windshield. She proceeded to look up. The base was at least four stories high. The entire thing was made out of thick, sturdy metal at least a couple inches wide. They drove toward a closed hanger bay door, which began to open once they reached a certain distance.

The inside of the base looked as hard and cold as the outside did. There were several lofts and walkways hanging above, and a large computer against the back wall. Several hallways connected to the main room. All was quiet, making the room eerie and creepy. The truck stopped, and the doors opened automatically. Toni leapt out first, followed by a stumbling Maria clutching a small, battered purple box. As soon as the two had exited, the truck transformed.

"Maria, I'm glad to finally introduce my partner, Ironhide," hummed Toni, waving to the large metal being standing behind her.

"H-h-hi," stuttered Maria, giving a small wave.

"I'm going to get these dents beat out of me," Ironhide grumbled, rubbing his shoulder. "Next time, give me heads up, Whitney."

"You big baby!" mocked Toni, sticking out her tongue at the leaving machine.

"Alright," mumbled Maria, watching Ironhide leave.

"Well, I should introduce you to the few people around here," hummed Toni, pulling Maria down one of the halls. "Only two really important people, the rest are bots."

"Two people in this big building?" questioned Maria.

"Yep," nodded Toni. "You've…technically, already met one."

"Really?" Maria whispered.

They entered a small room lined with lockers and benches. Maria felt like she was back in high school. There was the sound of a shower, causing a fogged smoke to rise from the corner. Toni pulled Maria around one of the lockers, locating a person on one of the benches. It was a familiar woman, dressed in black from tip of the helmet to her ankles. Maria gulped. It was the woman who tried to kill her. Maria gripped Toni tightly. Toni rolled her eyes.

"Hey, LD, take the helmet off will ya?" Toni offered.

"I hate that nickname," growled the woman, pulling the helmet off. "I'm going to kill Gus for it."

"Liz?" whispered Maria.

Sure enough, the black dressed woman shared Liz's hair, eyes, and structure. The only difference was the expression. The scold this lady was giving was uncommon to Liz's nature, at least as far as Maria knew.

"Yes. I'm not some cheap close to double ganger," Liz snapped, pulling off her left boot.

"I don't understand," mumbled Maria.

"Why would you," hissed Liz, pulling off her right boot.

"Liz was undercover," explained Toni. "We needed to keep an eye on you."

"Really?" gasped Maria, looking at Toni.

"Yep. Liz is the world's best actress sometimes," shrugged Toni. "Though her true personality leaves something to be desired."

"Look, Maria," Liz growled, standing up, "You're not my boss anymore, and Toni is barely my boss."

"Huh?" Maria mumbled.

"Hey!" snapped Toni. "I'm totally your boss!"

"No disrespect, LP, but no, you're not. My boss is the organization head. I was just sent to this backwater shack was because they were worried you'd send Gus in undercover," Liz explained, placing her boots in one of the lockers. "And we all know how that would have ended."

With that, Liz slammed the locker shut and moved toward the steaming shower. Toni frowned, sticking out her tongue at the leaving Liz. The latter raised her hand, waving Toni off in an impolite way. Toni growled, mocking the motion. She continued to pull Maria out of the room. Maria didn't quite realize how much Liz was different from the original version she met. The Liz she knew was kind, helpful and sweet. This Liz was rather mean and unfriendly.

"Don't worry about her, Maria," sighed Toni, pulling Maria along.

"You felt that chill she was giving us right?" Maria asked.

"Don't worry, Gus'll clear everything up. You could say he's the class clown of the base," nodded Toni. "He comes up with the stupid nicknames and jokes around everything. Somehow he makes most of our toys."

"Gus?" Maria hummed.

"Yep. You'll like him, trust me!" cheered Toni.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Gus is just like a kid. He's so much fun," smiled Toni, pulling Maria along.

They'd turned twice since leaving the locker room. Each was a right. Maria was sure she'd get lost in this large base. She was used to her little office with only three or four rooms. Toni seemed so eager to introduce Gus.

"What does he do here, exactly?" Maria asked, glancing back as they turned another right corner.

"He's an engineer or a mechanic or whatever you call people who work with metal and programming and junk," waved Toni, finally pulling them left.

"Is he nice?" mumbled Maria, thinking of the once friendly Liz.

"He's crazy," laughed Toni. "Ah, here we are."

Maria couldn't help her mouth dropping open. Gus's room was huge. It was a high school nerd's paradise over all. A long table along the back wall extended most of the room, cluttered with tools, papers and prototypes. Behind the table was a series of computers, each with something different on them. The CPU's hummed with processor power. On the right wall was a chain of different posters and schematics. High above the papers, nearly touching the ceiling, was a large window. On the left wall were ten televisions, each giving a hiss of static. Each faced an old green couch.

On the couch, lounging out from armrest to armrest, laid a man who looked barely twenty. He had shaggy brown hair that fell an inch above his eyes. He wore a green sweatshirt with what looked to be an oil stain on the left arm and baggy blue jeans. One leg had fallen from the couch. He snored softly.

"Gus, wake up!" ordered Toni, kicking the couch.

The man shot up, mumbling about something. He rubbed his eye, looking at Toni with a frown. Then he looked to Maria and smiled brightly. He jumped over the armrest. Toni spun around, finding him in front of Maria. The latter seemed surprised by the sudden movement. Gus gave a light bow.

"Now who do we have here?" hummed Gus, standing up straight.

"Gus, this is Maria," nodded Toni. "She's an old friend of mine."

"Maria," repeated Gus, doing another bow. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Me too," mumbled Maria.

"Have you seen Hatchet?" Gus asked, spinning around to face Toni.

"Can't say I have," shrugged Toni. "Last I heard he was helpin' Hide with the new found dents in him."

"So I take it Fox brought Screamer, huh?" smiled Gus, moving toward his table.

"Yep," replied Toni, pulling Maria along to follow. "He didn't get anything though."

"You know he will though, LP," whispered Gus, grabbing goggles. They were black with blue tinted glass. He placed them on.

"Whatcha working on?" mumbled Maria as Toni walked toward the computers.

"Mostly a scanner," answered Gus, fiddling with the box like object, "It'll help us track Fox better."

"He's hard to track?" asked Maria.

"Sort of. The Cons help keep him hidden," nodded Gus, looking up from his project.

"Gus, what is this?" hissed Toni, pointing to one of the computer screens.

Gus set the box down, leaping over the table to join Toni. Maria leaned over, trying to see what was getting Toni all worked up. One screen displayed an ongoing computer game. Another was showing movie times for X-men: First Class and Green Lantern. The one Toni was pointing too showed an old photo of a girl with short blond hair, a blue streak in front, and a braced smile. Toni frowned. Gus blushed.

"Would you believe me if I said research," he mumbled, twiddling his thumbs.

"Get rid of it!" ordered Toni.

"Hey, it's on the website," chuckled Gus, sitting in the computer chair.

"I hate that picture. I told my mom that I would've been better off without a picture," grumbled Toni, crossing her arms. "I better never see any old pictures of me Gus! You perv!"

"I'm not a pervert. I like to know things," shrugged Gus, deleting the photo. "Helps with plans and personas."

"I don't care," sighed Toni, leaving his side.

There was a creaking noise and a shifting of metal. The group turned toward the front wall. Beside the normal door was a large, garage-like, opening door. Once the door had slid all the way up, an unfamiliar machine walked in. It set down tools on a loft above. It was an odd color of yellow and silver. The blue eyes turned to address the three humans below. It sighed.

"What'd he do this time?" it growled.

"Don't ask," growled Toni.

"Maria," smiled Gus, spinning toward her. "This is my partner, if you could call him that, Ratchet."

"Pleasure," nodded Ratchet, kneeling down to better address the humans.

"Hi," hummed Maria.

"So," yawned Gus, stretching out of his chair, "How long she staying?"

"As long as her safety in questionable," replied Toni.

"Whitney, Prime's on chat. He's asking for you," Ratchet offered.

"Where is he at?" Toni asked, heading toward the door.

"He's out with Bumblebee looking into another lead," answered Ratchet.

"Wonderful," sighed Toni, stopping in the doorway. "Gus, don't freak her out too much. I'll be right back!"

Gus smiled brightly as Toni left, looking over at Maria. The latter shivered.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So," purred Gus, spinning around in his chair, "old friends with LP, huh?"

"Yeah," replied Maria.

Gus continued to sit in his computer chair as Maria looked around. This entire room seemed to be an office, workstation, lounge, and bedroom. Ratchet was messing with some of the wire hanging from the wall, knocking a couple lights while he was at it. Maria looked over some of the schematics. There were plans for guns and shields and simply doodles of people. She smiled.

"What do you do for a living?" Gus asked, tapping at his computer game. "I mean, before all this."

"I worked for my father. He funds archaeological dig sites," explained Maria.

"Sounds…old," replied Gus, glancing over.

"It was. Some things were dead ends but other things were amazing," Maria cheered, touching a sketch of one of the machines. "How'd you wind up in this mess?"

"I was researching ancient text. Turns out it was their language," Gus sighed, nodding toward Ratchet.

"He also blew up a lab," added Ratchet.

"That was an accident," retorted Gus, standing up.

"Idiots…"

"Oh boy," mumbled Gus, rubbing the back of his head.

Liz stood in the entrance. She was redressed in a white shirt, black jacket, and tight blue jeans. Her short brown hair had a glimmer of red in it. Her high heeled boots clicked as she entered. She glanced at Maria. The latter felt the chill enter the room again. Gus sighed, feeling the chill as well. Ratchet ignored all three.

"You're both lucky to be here," growled Liz, looking back to Gus. "You both are accidents."

"Hey, I'm helpful," argued Gus.

"How? Through your quirky nicknames and annoying personality?" countered Liz. "The organization keeps you only because you know more than you should and you're terrible with secrets."

"Harsh," Gus laughed, grabbing his chest. "Went straight to the heart."

"Shut up," she growled. "You are a waste of time. And you…"

Maria tried not to make eye contact. The once friendly hazel eyes were stone cold. Maria gulped. Liz didn't have to say anything. Maria knew she didn't fit in here. She heard the clicks of Liz approaching. Daring a glance, Maria found Liz directly in front of her.

"You…" Liz shook her head. "You being here is pointless. You've got no real talents in anything we need. You can't work a computer. Can't disguise yourself. And you surely can't lead."

Maria eyed the ground. Gus frowned, marching over. He stood between Maria and Liz, much to the latter's surprise. Liz scoffed, rotating on her heels and leaving. She stopped in the doorway, looking back with daggers at Gus.

"You better get people to stop calling me Love Doc or LD, got it Gus!" growled Liz, marching out.

"Ha, we showed here!" cheered Gus.

"From my perspective, you lost that battle," Ratchet commented.

"Well, who asked you!" shouted Gus.

"Love Doc?" whispered Maria.

"We found Liz posing as a love counselor. She was working for a guy who really wanted a date," chuckled Gus, looking back at Maria. "So I nicknamed her Love Doc."

"Toni told me you liked to give out nicknames," smiled Maria.

"Yep!" nodded Gus, moving back to his computers. "Not that they don't nickname me anything."

"Toni's nickname is LP right?" Maria asked.

"Yep, LP or Lightning Prime," agreed Gus, sitting in his computer chair.

"Lightning Prime?" questioned Maria, slowly following him toward the computers.

"Lightning fast speed and Prime is the boss bot titles so I thought it fit," smiled Gus, opening the what-was-thought-to-have-been-deleted photo.

"Oh," hummed Maria, standing behind him.

"Nicknames are fun," chuckled Gus, looking back at her. "You I haven't figured out yet. What's your name again?"

"Maria."

"No, full name," Gus clarified, opening what looked like a classified search engine.

"Um…Maria Hillcrest," she answered.

Gus typed it into the engine, allowing sites, information and photos to pop up. He looked back at Maria again. Her mouth dropped slightly. He laughed, leaning back in his chair, and returning his gaze back to the screen.

"Don't worry. This is a private server that only people in the organization can access," explained Gus, "and I'm no pervert or a stalker, got it!"

"Right," mumbled Maria.

"You've got one of the gems, right?" Gus asked, spinning around.

"Yeah," Maria nodded, remembering the box in her pocket.

"Can I see!" cheered Gus, standing up.

Maria hesitated but pulled the box out of her pocket. She set the box on the table, opening it slowly. Gus hovered behind her. She shook him off. He stood beside her as the lid was removed. The old gem had a small layer of dust over it, hiding the once beautiful cobalt color. She brushed it off, lifting it from the package. Gus smiled warmly.

"You know, Toni wears hers on a bracelet," mumbled Gus, leaning slightly against Maria, touching the gem, "Why not make this one into a charm or something?"

"I don't know," whispered Maria.

"I've got wire!" cheered Gus, running off. "Wait here!"

Maria watched him leave in haste. She could barely hear Ratchet any more unless he completely shifted his weight or walked anywhere. She looked back down at the gem, rubbing all extra dust off. The gem shimmered. She stared at it, almost hypnotized. She barely heard Gus rushing back into the room.

"See," he smiled, dropping some malleable wire.

He watched, holding his head in his left hand, as Maria shaped the wire into a circle, wrapping the gem at one end. She took some dark blue tape, adding color to the wire. Gus didn't quite understand what it was until all was said and done. It turned out to be a lovely necklace with the gem in front and blue taped wire wrapped around the black wire. He clapped. It looked marvelous.

"Here, let me," he hummed, helping place the necklace around Maria's neck.

There was a moment's pause when his hands were at the back of the neck, almost done adjusting the wire knot. She looked up at him, finding his eyes. They were almost like child's eyes, bright blue and bouncy like a sea of laughter. He finished the knot, looking down at her. They stopped.

"Um…" he blushed, pulling away quickly. "I'm sorry."

"No," gasped Maria, touching the new necklace, "Thank you."

"Right," chuckled Gus, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey!"

The two turned, seeing Toni in the doorway. She was leaning in, her arm around the doorway the only thing preventing her from falling in. Looking back at each other, the two realized how close they were. Stifling a gasp, the two pushed away. Toni laughed.

"Alright, kiddies," she laughed. "Maria, I'm gonna show you to your room. It's late."

"Alright," blushed Maria, moving toward the door.

"Have fun with Gus?" Toni laughed.

"Har," Maria mocked.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The base was shadowed in darkness. Clouds drifted in, covering the stars. Gus slept on his couch, snoring up a storm. Liz slept in a dark room, windows covered and locked. The slightest sound would make her open one eye. Toni slept over her desk, resting after a long day of work. Maria, deep in sleep, tossed and turned, trapped in a nightmare.

The nightmare seemed simple enough but transformed into something of complex design. It started out in the base, walking the many halls. Then there was a shattering noise, the walls and ceiling rattling. Maria's gasp echoed throughout the dream, shattering the ceiling. It collapsed around her, sparing her life. She screamed at the sight of the familiar Decepticon towered over the destroyed ceiling.

She tried to run but couldn't seem to move from her spot. The creature reached downward, his enormous hand clawing for her. She screamed again, crying for help. Time slowed down, the hand barely away from her. Looking back, she watched it pull away. Stopping to stare up at the creature she realized it had found a new pray. Toni was collapsed in the grip of the creature.

She cried for her friend but nothing came out. She felt the tears rolling down her cheek. She was helpless. Holding her head and shaking it, she sobbed. There was a twisted laugh playing behind her sobs. "You being here is pointless" echoed in between the laughter and sobs. Maria screamed, sitting up in reality. She was panting heavily, her covers ripped off the bed.

Somehow, Maria found herself walking along the halls quietly. Perhaps it was an urge to reassure that it had been a dream. She slowly treed through the halls, her bare feet making silence. She found herself in a large building. There were no computers or tables, simply an empty room. Several hanger doors coated the halls, all closed. Maria found herself stopping in the center.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Maria jumped, feeling as if her nightmare had started again. She looked around hastily, trying to identify the voice. The voice chuckled lightly. Maria found a dark, shadowed figure toward the corner. It was sitting, one leg extended and the other was kneeled, holding his arm up. Blue eyes located her in the darkness. Maria saw the faint details of the figure. It was one of the machines, but not one that she knew.

"Not really," she replied. "Could you?"

"I guess I couldn't either," he chuckled. "I'm mostly waiting for Prime and Bee to come back though."

"I don't know who those people are," stuttered Maria.

"Prime's the leader of the Autobots. Bumblebee's another soldier," the figure nodded.

"And you are?" Maria mumbled.

"Names Sideswipe," he laughed. "And you are?"

"Maria," she nodded.

"Nice to meet you," Sideswipe hummed. "You're the new girl here, right?"

"Yes," Maria yawned.

"Still tired?"

"Sort of," sighed Maria.

"Why not go back to bed then?" offered Sideswipe.

"I don't know. A little frightened is all," she whispered.

"Why? There's nothing to be afraid of here," he chuckled.

"I guess I'm afraid of a nightmare," Maria stifled.

"Nightmares are just scary dreams," yawned Sideswipe. "But they're still dreams."

"Right," smiled Maria, rubbing her tired eyes. "What time is it?"

"About one in the morning."

"Wonderful," yawned Maria.

"Go back to sleep. Nothing is going to break into this base, so long as I'm here!" cheered Sideswipe.

"Humble bot, aren't you," laughed Maria.

"There ya go. A laugh," nodded Sideswipe. "Now, get going before someone catches you in the Autobot hanger."

"Sorry," whispered Maria, covering her mouth.

Sideswipe watched her leave. He yawned himself, covering his mouth. He rested his head on his right hand, closing his optics. It was about time her slept as well. Meanwhile, Maria slowly walked through the halls again, trying to find her room again. Eventually she found it, the only opened door in the base. She slowly entered, lifting her blankets off the floor, and collapsing onto the bed.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The morning was busy. Maria awoke, near ten, to the sound of crashing and metal on metal. Quite the irritating noise. She rubbed her eyes, checked the clock, and pushed her hair back. Opening the door, she saw new people rushing back and forth. None noticed her. They cared boxes and carries holding three boxes. It was like moving day. Maria rubbed her eyes again just to be sure of what she was seeing.

"What the…" she mumbled.

She pushed through the flow of the people. One grumbled at her but it was inaudible. She followed their course, reaching the main room. Toni was hastily typing at the large computer, not paying attention to the rush of people behind her. Liz ordered the people about. Two bots, one she knew as Ironhide, stood in the entrance. Maria moved toward the computer.

"Toni, what is this?" she whispered.

"Morning, Maria!" waved Toni, but returned to the computer.

"What is this?" repeated Maria.

"We're getting some supplies and people. Nothing important," replied Toni, not looking up.

"Who's that?" mumbled Maria, pointing toward the mystery bot at the entrance.

"Oh, that's Bumblebee," nodded Toni.

The mystery bot looked back at them, his blue eyes glittering. He beeped lightly, returning his gaze toward the outside. Maria smiled lightly. Ironhide looked back as well, grumbling quietly. He shrugged, looking back outside.

"So, Prime is back too?" Maria asked before she quite realized what she said.

"Yep, he came back around two," nodded Toni, looking over at her. "How'd you guess?"

"Oh, um," Maria mumbled, recalling last night.

"Hey, Toni!" Liz called, touching a headset on her ear. "Prime wants a word with you about our guest."

"Tell him I'm coming," hummed Toni, standing up.

"He wants to see her too," added Liz, nodding toward Maria.

"Me?" gasped Maria, touching her necklace out of reaction.

"Yes, you miss clueless," growled Liz, looking back outside.

Maria eyed the floor. Toni rolled her eyes, pulling Maria along yet again. Maria looked around as she was pulled around, trying to memorize the layout of the base. She led to another rather large room. The room was dimly lit. Most of the light came from the blue glowing computer screens and a large glowing table in the center. A large machine stood, silhouetted in the blue light. His colors were faded but the bright red was glowing bright. He wasn't facing them but rather at the table.

"Whitney," he whispered, not even looking up.

"Come on, Prime," chuckled Toni, entering first. "You've got to understand."

"You made a scene at the airport," he mumbled, motioning to the table.

"Ian started it," growled Toni.

"I don't care who started it!" sighed he, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You caused a scene and nearly blew out cover."

"Optimus," whimpered Toni.

"And this is?" he glanced up at Maria.

Maria felt his eyes coldly watching her. She slowly walked forward, standing beside Toni. Optimus shook his head, looking back down at the table. Whatever was on it must have been interesting. Maria eyed the ground. Toni didn't give in though.

"_This_ is Maria, the keeper of, oh you know, the last gem!" shouted Toni.

"I understand that," sighed Prime, "But she's also an old friend."

"What's that supposed to mean!" snapped Toni.

"It means you will take this mission more personal. If you get too familiar with these things, we cannot be sure you will be fit for duty," argued Prime.

"I won't!" countered Toni.

"You don't know," whispered Prime.

"Do I get to say anything?" Maria asked.

"No!" shouted both Prime and Toni.

Maria took a jump backward. They had said it at the same time and with the same tone. They looked back at each other. She saw the fire in Toni's eyes. That was one girl who refused to lose, even if it was a giant, two story robot. Optimus must've noticed it as well for he sighed, looking back down at the table.

"I don't mean to argue, Whitney," sighed Optimus. "I am simply stating what needs to be known."

"I know, I know," waved Toni. "You mean well."

Optimus chuckled lightly, resting his head on his right hand. He smiled lightly at them. Toni gave a childish salute, spinning on her heels and leaving. Somehow it was as if she'd won. Maria looked at Optimus and back to Toni. She eventually followed after her friend.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Maria walked behind Toni slowly, keeping a rather good distance. Then she realized what she was wearing. She was still in her old clothes from yesterday. She'd slept in them due to her exhaustion but now she felt stupid in them. She stopped, patting down her rough shirt. Toni stopped as well, glancing back. She realized the dilemma.

"Need a change of clothes?" Toni asked.

"Kind of," blushed Maria.

"Want to go shopping?" Toni offered.

"I've got no money," groaned Maria. "Can I use debit?"

"Nope. Easier to track ya," frowned Toni. "I've got money. Let's go fine an Autobot ride."

Toni moved quickly down the halls, Maria quick in tow. They moved down some of the halls. Toni seemed more confused than Maria did, which wasn't very comforting. They eventually wound up back at the main room. Ironhide and Bumblebee were still watching the entrance as the men were cleaning up. Gus sat at the computer, clicking away at a game. Toni shoved his chair away.

"Hey, we need a ride to town. Who's here?" Toni asked.

"Um…Ratchet's free," he smiled.

"We are not riding the ambulance," argued Toni.

"Right, uh, Ironhide and Bee are busy. Prime's busy. Arcee is with Liz," listed Gus, looking around. "Um..."

"Who is free!" shouted Toni.

"I think Sideswipe is free. He should be out back," Gus offered.

"Thank you," snarled Toni, spinning Gus back to the computer.

Toni spun on her heels, marching out again. Maria sighed. Gus gave her a smile. Maria returned it with a shrug, following Toni back to the maze of halls. She caught up with her halfway to the hanger. Toni didn't look back to check if she was following. Maria was barely watching Toni's lead. She was thinking of the bot she meant last night. He said he was Sideswipe. Were they going to talk to the same bot?

They arrived outside. The sun was strong, barely a cloud in the sky. The back of the base was near a rocky cliff. Sideswipe was standing on one of the nearby rocks, staring off into the distance. His blue optics seemed dazed. His wheeled heels kept precariously balanced. His hands were at his sides, the sharp pointed weapons were pulled back. He didn't seem to realize the two humans were here.

"Should we really be bothering him?" whispered Maria, tapping Toni on the shoulder.

"You want fresh clothes or not?" hissed Toni. "Hey, Sides!"

Sideswipe twisted of the rock, landing perfectly on the ground in front them. His hands seemed ready to activate his weapons at any moment. At the sight of the two human companions, he stood up straight, relaxing. He looked over both of them. Looking down at Maria, he smiled. Maria blushed slightly.

"Hello, Whitney, Maria," nodded Sideswipe.

"Hey," waved Toni. "Maria needs a quick ride to town to do some shopping."

"Wait, you're not coming?" gasped Maria.

"Nope, I'm kind of busy," mumbled Toni, rubbing the back of her head. "I'll catch up with you when you come back."

"Who says that I'm giving her a ride?" hummed Sideswipe, crossing his arms.

"Who said you weren't?" countered Toni.

"Tushay," replied Sideswipe.

"So, am I getting a ride or not?" questioned Maria.

"Sure, I'll give you a ride," nodded Sideswipe. "But you owe me Whitney."

"Whatever. I owe you like seventeen favors already," she waved off.

"Actually, you owe me nineteen," shrugged Sideswipe. "But who's counting."

"I've got to go, I'll get back to you," Toni nodded, marching away.

Maria and Sideswipe watched her leave. After she could not been seen anymore, Sideswipe looked down at Maria. She glanced up at him. He smiled warmly, looking at her skeptically. She groaned, looking away and crossing her arms.

"Don't give me that look!" ordered Maria.

"Didn't happen to mention our midnight encounter?" hummed Sideswipe.

"No! It didn't come up," growled Maria.

"Why not?" purred Sideswipe.

"Are you driving me to the store or not!" howled Maria.

"Fine," smiled Sideswipe, transforming.

Maria smiled at the new car beside her. The silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray, shimming in the morning light, revved its engine. Maria giggled. The driver's seat door opened, revealing the empty car. She sighed. This one thing she probably couldn't get used to. She slowly slipped into the car. The door closed behind her as she buckled up. The engine revved again, eventually taking off and kicking up dust as he raced. Maria cheered.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Maria couldn't tell if she was excited or frightful. Sideswipe was doubling the speed limit, racing past select cars that were going half the speed limit. Dust jumped out of the way of the speeding tires, causing a fog of sand streaming behind them. Maria gripped her seat tightly, allowing it to squeak slightly. Sideswipe howled with laughter.

"What? Never tried a sports car before?" chuckled Sideswipe, barely dodging a slow hatchback.

"N-n-not r-r-r-really," stuttered Maria, hugging her seat belt as they dodged van.

"Look, we're almost to town," Sideswipe offered.

"Please go the speed limit in town," begged Maria.

"Fine," grumbled Sideswipe, slowing down as they entered the small city, "Ruin my fun why don't you."

The town had a city look to it but was far too small to be one. Tall skyscrapers scratched the sky. Traffic was thick in some streets, much to Sideswipe's dismay and Maria's hope. They slowly moved between cars, heading toward the large mall on the north side of town. Maria smiled, thinking of the old town she left a good state and a half away. Sideswipe shifted slightly, finding a parking spot he liked.

"Do I like take the keys or something?" questioned Maria.

"Leave the keys. They don't really matter," mumbled Sideswipe.

"If you say so," shrugged Maria, unbuckling.

Opening the door, Maria felt a smash of warm and arid air. She coughed, waving it off. She closed the door behind her, though she knew that Sideswipe would probably have done it for her anyway. She heard a sweet click of the doors locking. Reaching into her pocket, she found money Toni had slipped her. There was at least one hundred or so dollars, enough to buy a few things. Maria wondered if she needed to buy food as well.

Entering the store, there was an overpower whoosh of air conditioning. She smiled, feeling her old town in her again. She strode in quietly. The store wasn't fairly busy. There were at least ten people moving about, not including the three attendants seen. Her shoes squeaked as she walked, making her think she might as well buy shoes while she was here. First thing was shirts.

She bought a bright red one with a small purple design intertwined along it, a yellow one with black stripes along it, and a white shirt with a small red circle in the corner. She also saw a beautiful red jacket with short sleeves and small blue designed on the hood. She smiled at her collection, making sure she had enough money left for at least three pairs of pants. She continued along through the store. Stopping in the shorts and jeans section, she saw some odd.

It passed almost like a ghost the first time, but the second time the ghost took the form of man. He was young, barely twenty, with black hair. A baggy purple-black jacket was hanging low on his shoulder, showing a silver-white shirt. His pants clung tight to his body, almost afraid to leave. His face was pale. Before noting on his eyes, he faded behind another rack of clothing.

"Who was that?" whispered Maria, strangling interested in mystery man.

"Who?"

Maria near jumped out of her shoes, causing another frightful squeak to come from them. She spun around, seeing a new man before her. He was looked near twenty-two, but his hair a shimmer of silver. He wore a hoary jacket, cuffs rolled up near his elbows, and near baggy black jeans. His eyes were a bright blue, dancing alongside his smile. Maria matched the smile in a flash.

"Sideswipe?" It was said in both a whisper and a gasp.

"Aw, how'd you know," he whimpered, lowering his posture. His smile quivered.

"How? When? Why?" stuttered Maria.

"Holo-form," nodded Sideswipe, pulling along the lining of the jacket. "Allows bots to blend in a little better."

"Why are you in the store?" growled Maria.

"I got bored," he shrugged.

"Fine," huffed Maria, turning around.

"Almost done?" he offered, looking down at the handful of shirts.

"Almost," grumbled Maria, pulling her clothing away from him.

Sideswipe laughed lightly to himself, looking around the store to buy time. Maria selected a small array of pants: two pairs of shorts, one set of capris, and one pair of jeans. She slung them over her arm with the shirts. Looking up, Maria caught sight of the mystery man again. He was looking at her from the entrance. No emotion seemed to be present. Turning toward the door, he left.

"Hmm," hummed Maria, watching him leave.

There was a rush of air and a crack, as far as Maria could tell. The wall shatters to her far right. Sideswipe spun around, startled by the sudden rupture. Maria stumbled back, falling down. Looking up, she realized she'd fallen straight though Sideswipe's holographic projection. He jumped backward, shocked by the movement.

"Sorry," she whispered, pushing herself into a sitting position.

"Holo-form really means holographic form," blushed Sideswipe.

She slowly got to her feet again, alarms sounding happily. People, seemingly coming out of nowhere, rushed around. The wall had completely blown to bits, making the ceiling creak. Several shelves were knocked over, merchandise burnt and charred. Maria didn't understand what had happened. She looked back at Sideswipe, who stared at the destroyed wall. His form was flicker, looking less and less real.

"We should leave," mumbled Maria, "before you fade away completely."

"Huh?" he gasped, looking back at her then down at himself. "Oh."

"Come on," smiled Maria, moving toward the register.

The casher took some time to arrive, and twice as long to check Maria out. She seemed fragile and anxious. Her hands shook as she rung the clothes past the scanner. The beep surprised her each time. Maria couldn't help but feel bad. The clothes were slowly placed in the bag and handed back to Maria. She paid for the clothes, giving the extra money out of guilt.

Moving outside, Maria found Sideswipe parked now in the front. His holo-form shrugged, smiling. He faded, the trunk opening. Maria chuckled, shaking her head. She placed her clothes neatly inside, closing the trunk with a thump, activating for the front door to open. She entered the car, slipped on her belt, and the duo drove off.

Reaching the highway again didn't take long. Sideswipe quickly picked up his speed on the open road. His engine purred, his laugh barely heard underneath it. Maria couldn't help but smile now, used to the acceleration. She glanced at the rearview mirror. To her surprise, there was a car behind them. She looked more closely. It was a silver Audi R8.

"Odd," mumbled Maria, watching the car speed forward.

It cruised beside them, racing them at near 90 miles per hour. Maria watched it closely, finding something odd about it. She gasped, gripping her seat. There was no driver. Maria felt the two cars collide as the driverless car beside them smashed into them. Sideswipe swerved slightly, trying hard to dodge a second collision. Maria whimpered.

"Hang on," he hummed, revving his engine for added measure.

They charged forward, flirting with 150 miles per hour now. The other car chased after, refusing to back down. Sideswipe, snickering as he did such, weaved around other cars. Maria screamed, begging for peace. The other car growled behind them. There was a screech of metal, followed by sirens. Sideswipe groaned.

"Stupid human cops," he grumbled, dodging a minivan.

"Cops!" screamed Maria. "We're attraction cops!"

"Nothing big," hummed Sideswipe, maneuvering past a bug.

"Please stop," begged Maria, "Please oh please!"

"Can't now. Unless you want a ticket," Sideswipe answered.

Maria glanced back. The car behind them had disappeared; a cop pursuing them took its place. Maria whimpered some more, worrying they'd get caught. Of course, they were going near four times the speed limit, and the cop didn't seem to be catching up at all. The sirens faded eventually, the cop realizing he could never catch up. Maria sighed, relaxing.

"Don't relax just yet," Sideswipe mumbled.

"What do you-?"

Sideswipe spun the wheel, sharply turning left. Maria screamed. His engine roared, charging down the desert path. The cop slid behind them, spinning on the dust and sand. Sideswipe's rear wheels kicked up another fog of dust, cloaking them completely. They raced into the open desert.

"How do you do that!" screamed Maria.

"How or why?" Sideswipe asked.

"Both!" wailed Maria.

"Don't know why. Its fun I guess," he chuckled. "How…well I don't know that either, I just kind of do."

"Oh, what fun," sighed Maria, slumping in her chair.

Sideswipe laughed, directly them toward the base again. Maria gazed out the window, trying to relax after the sudden burst of speed and racing. _I am never taking a sports car anywhere again_, she thought, _so fast for my liking_.

A/N

1. sorry about this being rather long and boring.

2. About Sideswipe's speed limit, I really don't know if his model could go that fast. I'm assuming. I tried to find out but he's a blasted 2012 or 2013 model apparently and hasn't come out yet. Stupid Sideswipe.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Opening the base doors, Maria immediately flopped onto the nearest couch. Sideswipe glided in behind her, sliding about as if he was still avoiding the police. He smiled and laughed as he spun around the computers and over items in the main room. Maria groaned, hoping her car sickness would go away soon. Toni walked in, chuckling at the sight of the two.

"Rough ride?" she offered to Maria.

"Never again," mumbled Maria.

"I thought it was fun," smiled Sideswipe, stopping his skating.

"How fast?" Toni asked, looking to Sideswipe.

"What ever do you mean," he mumbled, looking away and crossing his arms.

"Sides," persisted Toni. "How fast?"

"Near a hundred," he nodded, slipping toward the door.

"How near?" Toni hummed, crossing her arms. "You do remember what Prime told you, don't you."

"I'm not supposed to go over 150, and I didn't!" argued Sideswipe, slinking closer to the door.

"How close were you to over 150?" sighed Toni.

"Close," he smiled, dashing off.

"Sideswipe!" called Toni, running slightly after him.

She waved him off, returning to Maria. The latter was still flopped on the couch, her face mashed into one of the cushions. She grumbled to herself, her words not leaving the seat. Toni rolled her eyes, sitting on the armrest. She pulled her friends head up.

"Rough ride?" she repeated.

"Never again," was the same reply.

"How fast did he go?" Toni asked.

"150 on the dot," nodded Maria.

"I'll get Ironhide to hunt him down later," smiled Toni.

"Something happened at the store, Toni," mumbled Maria, slowly sitting up.

"Like what?" perked Toni.

"An explosion. One of the walls was destroyed," Maria explained.

"Tell me it wasn't Sides," groaned Toni.

"It wasn't. He was with me…sort of," sighed Maria.

"Any other weird things?"

"We were chased for part of the trip back," nodded Maria.

"What type of car?" gasped Toni.

"Um…I don't…" stuttered Maria.

"Right," sighed Toni, leaning back, "You don't know much about cars."

"Sorry," whispered Maria.

"Anything else?"

Maria paused a moment to think the trip over. Besides the race and the explosion, everything else was normal, she recalled. Oh wait! The mystery man. She thought over his appearance once more. The ghostly pale skin and dark hair. The moment around the story. Maria shivered. It was almost like replaying a horror movie in her head.

"Nope," Maria whispered, looking toward the door.

"Fine, if you say so," sighed Toni, standing up.

"So," hummed Maria, changing subjects. "Got any food around here?"

"Sure, but most of it migrates to Gus's room," shrugged Toni, pointing toward the halls.

"Wonderful," smiled Maria, standing up.

"Want to head that way?" Toni offered.

"No, I think I'll take a nap and change," nodded Maria.

"If you say so," shrugged Toni, heading for the halls. "I'll make sure Gus doesn't eat all the good stuff."

Maria smiled lightly, watching Toni leave. As soon as she was gone, Maria left out a yawn and stretched. Scratching the back of her head, she moved toward her room. The base seemed quiet enough. She didn't pass by anyone along the way to her room. She caught a glimpse of Liz but other than that the base seemed empty.

Reaching her room, Maria fell right to sleep, leaving her bag of clothes on the floor. The covers were tossed onto the floor. The pillow was pressed up against her head, indented slightly. Her eyes fluttered as her dreams slowly played around with her thoughts. Her necklace, almost forgotten during the day of change, glittered unnaturally. The nightmare began again.

Maria tried hard to blank out most of it. She tried hard to change it. She rushed through the halls, trying to find Toni. The creaks of the walls and ceilings pulled at her. She was afraid to lose her friends. She took different halls, remembering the blueprints of the building. She found the main room.

The central computer was destroyed, broken into millions of different pieces. Several unknown bots and known bots were knocked out on the floor, among the shattered remains on the door. Fire blazed around near the entrance. Maria slowly walked around. She noted Ironhide and Bumblebee unconscious. Nearing the entrance she heard a voice.

_Maria?_

She looked back. Her gasp echoed quietly through the dream. Sideswipe struggled to sit up, pressing both hands down to help. It didn't work. He collapsed back down. She moved toward him, trying to prove he wasn't badly harmed or worse. His hands moved slightly and his eyes flickered blue. Otherwise he wasn't moving.

_Sideswipe…_

Her voice sounded off beat and foreign. Her mouth moved and a moment later was followed by sounds. She'd never felt such a weird dream. There was something almost drawing her toward the entrance of the base. Glancing over, she saw a familiar mystery. The odd man with baggy jacket, pale skin, and emotionless expression watched her. His eyes were bright red. She felt something pull her along, slowly slinking toward the outside world.

_Maria…don't…_

Maria could barely hear Sideswipe behind her. The man before her tilted his head, still showing no expression. Maria felt her body growing warm, as if the heat of the desert was trying to push her back inside. As if it tried to warn her not to leave the safety of the base. Her footsteps reached the sand, touching its soft and yielding ground. The man looked straight again.

Maria felt the connection snap. Waking out of dream into a dream…Maria couldn't help but feel the word inception on the edge of her tongue. She looked back at the remains of the base, watching the ceiling getting removed. She spun around, remembering Toni from the previous dream. She felt a hand grab her by the arm. It stung as it gripped her. She screamed but it faded into the dust. She looked back. The man had a tight hold on her arm, still no emotion in his face.

_Autobot…_

A voice cackled from above. Maria didn't bother to look up. She was more concerned with the death grip she was being given. The man pulled her further from the base. She wailed, feeling the tears start to form. The man finally showed a small smile, his red eyes glittering. A shadow fell over them. Maria screamed once more. darkness fell over the wall, all faded away. Maria opened her eyes, finding herself on the edge of the bed. She was panting heavily.

"Just…just a dream," she sobbed, sitting up to rub her eyes. "Just a dream, nothing more."

She stopped, looking down at her arm. If it had been a dream, why was her arm red?


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The afternoon weather was hot, dry and boring. Maria sat outside, trying to clear her head. She heard the passing of people - or were they bots - behind her. There were quiet steps and then loud stomps. She knew which step belonged to which species. It was easy to tell.

"Whatcha doing?"

She near jumped but contained herself. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Gus. He was still in his oil stained sweatshirt but his blue jeans were changed into something with twice as many stains. She also noted the goggles on the top of his head. He offered her a wide smile. She chuckled lightly, looking back toward the open sandy horizon.

"Bored?" he offered.

"Yeah," she yawned.

"Didn't sleep well?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"Not really," she sighed.

"You know there are a couple fun things to do around here," he nodded, gently elbowing her.

"Like?"

The reply was a huge, ear to ear smile from Gus. He snatched her hand, pulling her to stand. Pulling her back inside, Gus began mumbling about many things. Maria laughed quietly. He talked about video games, board games, racing and training practice. Obviously, Gus enjoyed talking about such things or simply liked holding Maria's hand for he took the long way back to his room through the Autobot halls.

"Hey, RG!"

Gus finally stopped, looking back. Maria followed the movement. Sideswipe stood, carrying a rather large box, giving the duo a confused look. Maria snickered, covering her mouth so as not to be seen. Sideswipe smiled, noting that Gus had Maria by the arm.

"Why you taking my girl, RG?" Sideswipe hummed, tilting his head.

"Off to find fun," replied Gus with a bow.

"Oh! Can we race?" Sideswipe perked.

"Haven't we had enough racing today, Sideswipe," groaned Maria.

"Please," he waved off. "I was holding back then."

"Sure," nodded Gus. "Racing it is. See if you can get hide and Arcee…Those two always give a good challenge."

"Wanna ask Ratchet too?" Sideswipe asked.

"Hmmm," hummed Gus. "Not much of a racer, but he loves to prove he isn't an old crankshaft."

"I'll get him too than," nodded Sideswipe. "Let me just drop this off at the main room."

"You know the spot right," winked Gus.

"Totally," smiled Sideswipe, walking off.

"What just happened?" Maria asked as they started walking again.

"You never told me you knew Sides? When'd that happened," whined Gus.

Maria rolled her eyes. Obviously, Gus missed the question and was thinking of other matter. She didn't bother to ask her question a second time. He spun them around, heading back toward the main room. His mind must've become full of planning, for he let go of Maria. She followed behind him slowly.

Eventually they reached the main room again. The door was still wide open, with Sideswipe leaning against the side. He hummed to himself, nodding to his head. Gus chuckled, standing slightly beside him. Maria watched Gus cup his hands, facing up at Sideswipe.

"Dude! Turn of your radio!" he ordered.

Sideswipe didn't respond.

"Great. He must have it up loud," grumbled Gus, looking around.

He dug into his pocket, pulling out a small spray can type object. Covering up one ear and pointing the can up toward Sideswipe, he pressed the button. There was a loud, shrieking noise, startling Sideswipe to jump near a foot high. Maria laughed as Sideswipe looked around as if someone had just tapped his shoulder. Looking down, he found Gus and Maria.

"Oh, hey!" he shouted, waving.

"Turn off your radio," ordered Gus, pointing to his ear.

"Oh, right," chuckled Sideswipe, pressing something on the side of his head. "Ready to head out?"

"What's the excuse?" asked Gus.

"Recon," nodded Sideswipe, transforming. Both front doors opened up. "Best excuse in the world!"

"Truly," smiled Gus, taking the driver seat.

Maria gave a confused look but took the passenger seat. The door closed behind her as she buckled up. She looked over at Gus. He seemed almost confused to be sitting in the front seat. He glanced at Maria and blushed. He grabbed the wheel. Sideswipe chuckled from the radio. Maria raised an eyebrow, not completely understanding. Slowly they took off.

They didn't drive far, perhaps half a mile. There was a tall rock formation that looked slightly smaller due to the two story robots standing beside it. Maria noted Ironhide and Ratchet but the third was unknown. She also noticed Liz in her black uniform beside the third. That must be Arcee.

"This is a secret spot, Maria," whispered Gus, having trouble handling with the wheel and gears.

"Right," nodded Maria.

The car stopped, opening both doors at the same time. Gus got out first, welcomed by a couple complaints from Ratchet. Maria looked out the door, watching the conversation raise. Unbuckling, she noticed her door close before she could get out. She looked over at the driver's seat door. It was also closed. She crossed her arms.

"Sideswipe," she grumbled.

"One, you'll just be getting back in for the race," he answered.

"Let me out," was the reply.

"No air conditioning out there," he added.

"Let me out," she repeated.

"You know, Gus is kind of funny. He has no idea how to drive," laughed Sideswipe. "He didn't want you to notice it though. That's why he grabbed the wheel."

"Right," sighed Maria.

Gus came over the window, knocking on it. The window slowly rolled down. Gus offered a smile, looking at the radio.

"He's not letting me out," grumbled Maria.

"Trust me, it's probably for the best," smiled Gus.

"What do you mean by that!" growled Maria.

"Nothing," Gus gasped, waving his hands. "Look, it's you verse me and Liz, got it?"

"Alright," nodded Maria.

"I'm in Ratchet, Liz is riding Arcee," finished Gus.

"What's Ironhide doing here then?" questioned Maria.

"To make sure we don't crash and burn," replied Sideswipe in a grumbled tone.

"Hey, that was an accident and we fixed your paint!" growled Gus, leaning in the window.

"I won't forgive," mumbled Sideswipe.

"Stop you children!" ordered Maria.

"Fine," the two grumbled.

Gus pulled out of the car, crossing his arms. Maria sighed, shaking her head. The two were acting like children so why treat them differently. The window was rolled up as Gus left. He marched up Ratchet who transformed. He took his place at the driver's seat. Maria gripped her seat as Sideswipe revved his engine and moved them to the supposed starting line.

Looking out the window, Maria saw Arcee and Liz to her right, Ratchet and Gus to her left. The engine revved louder. Maria buckled up hastily, gripping it tight. She looked to her left. Gus was leaned over the wheel, a large smile on his face. Looking to her right, Liz showed no emotion beneath her tinted helmet screen. She twisted her hands at the handles.

"On your mark," yawned Ironhide, leaning against the rock. "Get set…"

"You're going down once again, Sideswipe," chuckled the motorbike.

"In your dreams," growled Sideswipe.

"Go!"

Dust launched up, shadowing the three Autobots taking off. Maria screamed as Sideswipe shot forward. The dust beside them blocked the view of the other Autobots. The sand before them seemed to leap out of the way of the approaching racers. Finally, the fog beside them faded, showing the opposition. Ratchet was near behind them but showed no sign of going any faster. Arcee was near ahead of them.

The bike swerved, placing itself perfectly in front of Sideswipe. Dust kicked up from the wheels, blinding the windshield. Maria closed her eyes, not that it was much different. Sideswipe snarled, his engine's soft growl softened into a purr for safety. His lights switched on for clarity. He and Maria screamed at the sign of the bike turning toward them. The front wheel shot up. Sideswipe hit his breaks and skidded, sliding left. The bike launched over them, the back wheel screeching across the top.

"Arcee!" howled Sideswipe, completing his turn around.

The engine revved, taking off once more. Ratchet had disappeared behind them, but Arcee was still barely visible in front. Sideswipe grumbled to himself about losing another race to that femme. Maria simply kept her eyes closed, hoping that this race would end now before anymore chaos ensued.

The rock came in sight, Ironhide still hardly paying attention. He yawned, waving a hand in front of his mouth. Arcee still had the lead. Liz looked back, waving at Sideswipe. The latter howled in agony. In a flash, he lost the race. The two skidded to a halt. A few minutes later, Ratchet slowly pulled up behind them.

Maria slowly stumbled out of the car. As soon as she was out, Sideswipe transformed. He growled, clutching fists. Liz jumped off the bike, allowing it the transform as well. Arcee waved a hand at Sideswipe, smiling warmly. Sideswipe screamed at her, kicking up sand. The rush of sand knocked Maria off guard, making her fall back. Gus caught her. she blushed, standing up.

"That's what, fifteen in a row," Arcee giggled.

"You are a cheater!" howled Sideswipe.

"Am not, you big baby," waved Arcee.

"You jumped over us!" Sideswipe argued.

"Who said that wasn't against the rules," Arcee smiled.

"I have to agree with Sideswipe, Arcee. Jumping over the car is taking it a little too far," mumbled Gus.

"Sore losers," scoffed Liz, taking off her helmet.

Maria smiled as they argued. Suddenly, she felt a flash of worry. Looking back, she noticed a troubling sign. She tugged on Gus's sleeve. He looked over at her. She pointed toward the horizon, in the direction of the base. He gasped.

"Liz!" he shouted.

"What?" she snapped, looking over at him.

Her angry expression faded to fear. In the distance, directly where the base should stand, smoke rose up to the sky. There was a pause, when all Autobots and humans looked at the rising and thickening smoke. Transformers changed to cars, dashing off almost without the humans.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The base was in shambles. The front door was ripped off. Several unknown bots lie on the floor, groaning and moaning. Maria couldn't name any of them, except Bumblebee in the far back. Liz dashed in, reaching the main computer. She pounded on the key board, trying hard to make the main computer reboot.

Maria saw her dream flash before her at the sight of the destroyed main computer. She held back her gasp as Gus ran in followed by the Autobots. Liz screamed, kicking the computer's side. Gus reached the computer, trying it himself.

"Where's Toni?" whispered Maria.

"Let's search," Liz nodded, chasing for the halls.

"Computer's down," explained Gus, tapping on the headset in his ear. "Communication is down also."

"Wonderful," groaned Maria.

"Let's help LD," offered Gus, moving toward the halls.

"Alright," agreed Maria, glancing back at the entrance.

"We'll help out everyone here," assured Sideswipe. "Go!"

Maria followed Gus until they caught up with Liz. She frantically looked down every hall. There was obviously no sign of Toni yet. Liz snarled, growling in frustration with the search.

"I can't find her!" howled Liz, looking back at Gus.

"Where are the Cons?" asked Gus. "They didn't take a thing, only destroyed the computers and the bots."

"I can't find Optimus either," snarled Liz.

Maria stopped and looked up. The ceiling creaked from some unknown stress. Maria gasped, feeling her dream flash across her mind again. This time Gus heard it. He looked back at her, following her glance up to the ceiling.

"Supports must've been damaged," Gus sighed.

"What's with you?" snapped Liz, looking at Maria.

"I…I had a nightmare like this…the halls were empty and the Autobots…!" Maria stopped, remembering her dream once more.

She spun around, dashing back for the hanger. Liz growled, chasing after. Gus looked around, confused, and then followed. Maria dashed into the entry hanger, finding more debris and shattered Autobots. The groaning chorus was louder than before, adding four new voices to the mix. Maria found Ironhide close to the entrance, Arcee close behind him, Ratchet in the back, and Sideswipe somewhere in the middle.

"No…" whispered Maria, rushing toward her Autobot friend. "Sideswipe!"

"Maria…" was the stuttered response.

"What happened!" screamed Liz, entering with Gus close behind.

"Cons haven't left," groaned Gus, looking over the battle.

"What was this about a nightmare?" snarled Liz, grabbing Maria by the collar.

"I've had a nightmare twice," gasped Maria. "The first one showed Ian's Con grabbing Toni. The other one…showed the Autobots out and something at the door…"

The three turned, looking at the entrance. It stood bare, not a soul in sight. Liz groaned again, dropping Maria. Gus sighed, looking back at Ratchet. The medic barely moved. Maria moved slowly toward the entrance. She had a curiosity that slowly lured her forward. Liz continued screaming at everyone, furious about what was happening.

Maria finally reached the sand outside. Her shoes sunk slightly. Her skin tingled in the sudden heat. Looking up, Maria groaned at the bright light. Everything seemed normal. Looking back forward, normal faded back into the nightmare. Before her stood the familiar pale face of the mystery man. He was slouching rather low, looking up at her with blood red eyes.

"Autobot…" he hissed.

"Huh…" whispered Maria.

There was a loud crash, shaking the earth. Maria screamed, stumbling backward. Gus hugged onto the main computer, looking around. Liz kept her balance, staring toward the entrance.

"Maria, run!" ordered Liz.

"What?" gasped Maria, glancing back.

The mystery man smiled, tilting his head to the left. The smile merged into laughter. Maria stumbled backward, trying to find safety in the base. The earth rumbled once more, startling Maria back again. She collapsed to the ground, at the feet of the mystery man. The man laughed again. Looking up, Maria found a large hand blocking her path.

"Don't leave so soon, Autobot child," purred a voice from above.

"Maria, run!" repeated Liz.

"Maria!" cried Gus.

"What the…" stuttered Maria, following the arm up into the large robot.

The large machine looked at her with gleaming red eyes. A smile trickled slowly off his face. Maria panted heavily, staying sitting. The machine reached out with his other hand, keeping the other in front of the entrance. Maria felt her heart race in her ears.

"Please…" she sobbed, tears forming, "Please don't…"

"What a young Autobot human," it hummed.

A finger touched her lightly on the head. Her heart stopped beating a moment. She held her breath as the touch slowly pulled away. Soon her heart was back to racing and her breathing back to panting. The machine chuckled lightly. Maria felt the tears quietly run down the side of her face. The mystery man made one last small laughter before fading away. Nothing but a hologram.

Maria closed her eyes, praying silently for a miracle. She felt the hand behind her shift, pulling out of the sand. Her escape was open but she still didn't move. Her miracle hadn't arrived yet.

"Megatron!"

Opening one eye bit by bit, Maria saw Optimus standing behind the tower machine. He pointed toward them, a mask covering his mouth, and a blade drawn on the other hand. Maria took this as her miracle, slowly stepping backward. Megatron stood up quickly, his smirk fading. Optimus lowered his arm, a blade extending off of it as well.

"Optimus," mumbled Megatron. "So nice to see you."

"Disperse with the pleasantries, Megatron!" snapped Optimus.

The shattering clash of their fight knocked Maria back into the base. Gus lifted her back onto her feet. Glancing back once to see the battle, they dashed further inside. Liz was standing beside Arcee, tapping her foot as she watched Optimus and Megatron battle. Somehow, she wasn't pleased.

"Where's Whitney still?" Liz whispered.

"How should we know?" snapped Gus.

"Don't snap at me!" ordered Liz.

The building shifted, shaking under the stress of the giant robot battle ensuing outside. Maria looking over at the hall. Her dream had been partially correct with the events that had taken place so far. She couldn't help but hope to change the dream in reality. She raced for the halls while Gus and Liz were distracted with the battle.

The halls seemed colder and darker. Maria could hear each one of her footsteps echo throughout the deep halls. She felt young, wondering the dark house after a nightmare in search of her parents who inevitably weren't home at that time. The ceiling creaked. Maria awaited her dream to come to life before her. The wait alone was enough to make her nervous.

Finally the ceiling creaked and cracked open, revealing the familiar fear of Ian's Decepticon. Maria stopped dead in her tracks, peering up with a whimper. Starscream smiled, reaching downward toward her. Maria wanted to run but she couldn't move her legs. Instead she collapsed. She closed her eyes and turned away.

"Maria!"

Maria felt hands on her side. She opened her eyes quick enough to see her fall to the ground, Toni standing before her. Maria tried to call for Toni but it was too late. Starscream grabbed Toni, lifting her off the ground. Toni struggled, pushing at his fingers and trying to escape. She screamed.

"Toni…" Maria finally stuttered, standing up. "No!"

"Maria, run!" ordered Toni. "Get out of here! Go!"

Maria couldn't find the strength to argue. She stumbled to her feet and ran. She didn't look back, she couldn't make herself look back. She heard the jet engines rumbled, fading away the further it. Reentering the entry hanger, she tripped and fell to the ground. She couldn't push herself up anymore. She pulled her legs in, curled up and hoped to be dreaming again. She finally just started to cry.

Eventually, she felt a hand on hers. She couldn't open her eyes to see who it was, she simply pulled in tighter. Gus sighed, pulling her hand away and holding it lightly. He looked over. Liz stood, refusing to look at either of them. Looking to the other side, Gus looked up at the still damaged Sideswipe. He looked down at Maria with wearily optics. He sighed with Gus. The battle was done for the day, they lost Whitney, and Maria was officially on the team.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Maria lay on Gus's couch. Gus had brought her in so they could clean up the main room. Optimus was the only Autobot who didn't have severe damages. With Ratchet out of commission as well, Gus was the best they had. He left Maria, promising he'd be back as soon as he could. She didn't reply. That was an hour ago.

In the repair bay, Gus was slowly losing his mind. He had more than enough to think about. He was almost done fixing Ratchet enough so the medic could assist in repairs. The medic wasn't too pleased, however, with Gus's repairs. Gus wasn't paying much attention, so the repairs were just as Ratchet complained they were: horrible.

Most of the bots were online, complaining about pain and other nonsense. Arcee talked to Liz who refused to leave. Ironhide talked to Optimus. Sideswipe stayed silent, staring into space above. Finally Ratchet was done and he started working on some of the others. Gus stopped a moment, thinking thoroughly this time around. He couldn't help but think of how Maria reacted to the battle.

"Don't worry…"

Gus looked up. It was Liz who'd spoken. She stood beside Arcee and looked up at Gus, who stood on the loft. Gus sighed. He was still worried. He placed away his tools.

"I can't help it," he mumbled.

"Everyone reacts to that first Con attack differently," sighed Liz.

"I remember you screaming your head off," smiled Gus. The smile didn't last long.

"Exactly. Everyone acts differently," nodded Liz, looking up at Arcee.

"You soiled your pants," remarked Ratchet, glancing back.

"Alright, enough sharing!" shouted Gus.

"Maria will get over it," sighed Liz. "Don't freak out over it."

"She just…she just shut down," mumbled Gus. "It's like she just turned off."

"Just get over her!" howled Liz. "She isn't worth worrying about. She isn't helpful, even less helpful now. What we need to worry about is getting Whitney back!"

"I know…" whispered Gus.

He was still thinking about her.

Meanwhile, Maria finally opened her eyes. She took in her surroundings, noting that she was in Gus's room. She ran one hand along her arm, shivering. She wasn't cold, just frightened. Her legs shook and felt like jelly. She felt so scared but the fight was over. For now. Maria finally realized what she was now in. She was trapped.

With Ratchet up and running, it didn't take too long to get the other bots operational. Eventually all were up and running, disappearing from the repair bay to attend to fixing up the shattered base. Sideswipe was the last one repaired. Sideswipe, who hadn't spoken a word so far, left without any. He simply got up when repairs were done and walked away. It was out of character.

"What's eating him?" grumbled Liz, sitting on the loft with Gus.

"No idea," Arcee answered, who stood below the loft.

"Maybe he's just out of it," Gus offered.

"He's seriously out of it then," commented Arcee, "He turned down a race."

"He never turns do a rematch with you," Liz whispered.

"I know," nodded Arcee.

"I think he's worrying about Maria," Optimus offered, coming over.

"Why? He barely knows her, I thought," snapped Liz.

"He took her to the store, he raced with her…yeah, I got nothing else," mumbled Gus, lying back.

"They met the other night, moments before Bee and I returned," Optimus explained. "I overheard them talking."

"They never mentioned anything," shrugged Liz.

"How interesting is it that they met the other night and the next morning LP assigns him to take her to the store…how weird," yawned Gus.

"Looks like he's her partner," smiled Liz.

"Guardian," whispered Arcee.

"Yes," sighed Optimus. "Which means…"

"They both turned off," groaned Gus, sitting up. "She shut down and so did he."

"We need to snap both of them out of it!" cheered Liz, standing up. "I'm tired of the moping!"

"What exactly do you plan on doing?" mumbled Gus, looking up at her.

"I don't know!" sighed Liz, leaning over the rail.

"We don't know Maria very well either you know," offered Gus. "LP knew her best."

"But she's been captured," grumbled Liz. "We need a plan!"

"What we need to do it just do something fun. We need to get back out into the world and do something…normal," whispered Gus.

"Normal?" Liz repeated, looking down at him.

"What is normal?" Gus yawned, lying back down.

"We've been in this base too long," sighed Liz.

"There's a carnival in town," offered Ratchet.

"How do you know that?" gasped Liz and Gus, looking over at him.

"Gus isn't the only one who knows how to work a computer," grumbled Ratchet.

"A carnival could be fun!" cheered Gus, leaping to his feet. "Let's go!"

"How does that cheer Swipe up?" questioned Liz.

"When Maria is happy, Sides will be happy too!" smile Gus, grabbing Liz by the arm and pulling her down the stairs, "Let's go!"


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The carnival was nothing special, a ride or two set up with several stands for games and food scattered. A small pay of five or so dollars allowed the three to enter, leaving three vehicles in the parking lot. Gus pulled Maria along while Liz held onto the roll of tickets. She glanced contently back, seeing Gus struggle to keep Maria on her feet. They needed a ride to sit on. Something simple, like a Ferris wheel.

"Three," grumbled Liz, handing the attendant the tickets.

Gus sat beside Maria and Liz across from them. Crossing her arms, Liz looked out the window as the wheel spun them closer to the sky. The silence was deafening and threatening Liz's temper. She looked to Gus and Maria. Gus watched Maria, hoping for a word or anything. Maria simply eyed the floor like a sad puppy.

"Alright!" she howled, standing up. "That's it!"

"LD," gasped Gus, looking over at her.

"You!" she hissed, ignoring Gus or the rocking of the cart. She simply pointed at Maria, frustrated. "Get over it! We've all been through, so stop moping and talk!"

The cart rocked more as Liz tried to march over to her. Gus stood up too, pushing Liz back into a seated position. He sat down soon after, returning the cart to normal. Gus sighed, looking back over at Maria. She had looked up from the floor, looking now to Liz. The latter crossed her arms again, looking away.

"I'm sorry," Maria whispered, her voice faint.

"Why are you sorry?" scoffed Liz.

"For troubling you," replied Maria, her voice growing slightly.

"You? Who's you? Is it me? Gus? The Autobots?" growled Liz.

Gus was about to say something but he couldn't find the words. Why argue when Liz was obviously making Maria talk. Maria looked out the window a moment, contemplating Liz's question. Through her window she could see Sideswipe, Arcee and Ratchet in the parking lot. The thought of being trouble to the Autobots flickered in her mind for a moment but didn't rest.

"I'll answer my own question for you," sighed Liz, leaning back. "You think you're troubling us with us being me, Gus, the Autobots but most importantly Whitney. But you're not."

"But you always said…" mumbled Maria.

"I'm not an easy player, okay. I'm not going to give credit unless it is due. I can't give you credit for just showing up for no reason. I saw no reason," shrugged Liz.

"Do you still see no reason?" Gus asked, titling his head.

"If…if it hadn't been for Maria we would've fallen faster and harder with the other Autobots and humans," sighed Liz, looking away.

"Maria can be part of the team too!" cheered Gus, jumping up. The cart shook, sending him back to his seat.

"You know, Sideswipe was pretty worried about you," offered Liz, glancing back at Maria.

"He was?" gasped Maria, nearly jumping up.

"He's your guardian now," added Gus, "Optimus made it official the other day."

"Guardian?" whispered Maria, looking at him with weary eyes.

"Like me and Ratchet or Liz and Arcee. Guardians…partners," laughed Gus.

"Guardians are the Autobots, or the occasional Decepticon, who is bonded to a human in personality and spirit," explained Liz, placing a hand to her heart. "It a connection that some say is unbreakable."

"I met Ratchet when I first was introduced to the Autobots," began Gus. "I blew up a lab at my college, while studying the Cybertronian language, and he was the emergency vehicle that picked me up. After that, we were just partners."

"Though Ironhide was the Autobot to pick me up, Arcee and I just got into an argument for no reason. It lasted an hour and a half until Optimus and Whitney came in and asked what we were fighting about but we couldn't remember so we broke into laughter," giggled Liz, covering her mouth lightly.

"That was almost the last time we heard either of you guys laugh so hard," smiled Gus.

"It was the best time I'd had in years," whispered Liz, sighing warmly.

Maria looked back out toward the parking lot. By now, they were at the very top and had stopped. Sideswipe's lights were on faintly. They blinked happily, almost directed at her. She smiled for the first time in a while. She felt it warming her slightly. Suddenly something began to ring. Maria looked to Liz just as Gus did. Liz dug into her pocket, pulling out a phone.

"Liz, here," she answered.

There were several nods, a yes and an I understand and then finally a goodbye. She hung up the phone, placing it back in her pocket. Gus and Maria looked at her, awaiting the news. Liz sighed, shrugging, and looked out the window again. Gus groaned, rolling his eyes.

"Well?" he groaned.

"It was our new stand-in boss," sighed Liz. "She wants us back right away."

"Stand in boss?" whispered Maria, looking back to Gus for better explanation.

"We're not allowed to function without a human leader," explained Gus, nodding lightly at Maria before turning back to Liz. "Who is it?"

"Guess," hissed Liz, closing her eyes.

"No way!" cheered Gus. "RP is coming!"

"Already here," growled Liz, "She's waiting at base for us."

"Who's RP?" questioned Maria.

"Razormus Prime. Ray!" chuckled Gus, leaning back. "She's always the default commander. She runs Delta squad on the west coast."

"Cool," smiled Maria.

"Ugh," groaned Liz, standing up.

"Liz and Ray don't really see eye to eye, if you know what I mean," whispered Gus.

The cart stopped, opening back to the platform. Liz got out immediately, with Gus and Maria chasing after. Maria finally took in her surroundings. The park was beyond colorful and bright, crowded with adults and children with loud voices. It seemed almost overwhelming. She stumbled to keep track of Gus in front of her.

Finally they reached the parking lot, after a goodbye from the front gate attendants. Liz was already geared up and seated on Arcee. She revved the engine, backing out slightly. Gus stood in front of her, giving a confused look.

"Really, Liz?" sighed Gus, crossing his arms.

"I'll see if you lot keep up," she scoffed, placing her helmet on and driving off.

"Yep, really," groaned Gus, opening up Ratchet's passenger door.

"I've been getting strange looks," Ratchet whispered to him upon entry.

"Ignore them," chuckled Gus, buckling.

The emergency vehicle pulled out, chasing after the racing motorbike. Maria watched the two begin to fade. She looked back at the car before her. The headlights were off now but she could still feel like Sideswipe was watching her for approval. She offered a smile. His horn honked and his passenger door opened. She chuckled lightly, getting in.

"So, we're all better?" Maria asked.

"Are we?" Sideswipe replied.

"Yes, I think we're fine," nodded Maria.

"Good," hummed Sideswipe, engine purring.

"Let's catch them before they get into trouble," giggled Maria.

The car pulled back, and soon was following behind the emergency vehicle and the angered motorcycle.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"What if they don't like me, Rod?"

"They will."

"But what if they don't?"

"You've met Gus and Liz already."

"And one of them doesn't like me in the slightest!"

Rachel paced back and forth in the entrance of the tattered base. Hot Rod sat, leaned on the doorframe. Optimus stood in the doorway, watching Rachel pace. She was panicked. Last time she had been in this unit, a year or two before Toni finally took position, she hadn't been well respected or cared for, especially from Liz. Now, with Toni gone and new a recruit, she was frantic.

"Ratchet just called in. They'll be here in the moment," Optimus offered.

"Oh dear!" shouted Rachel, stopping her pace.

She began to tug at her jacket sleeves. Hot Rod sighed, looking up to Optimus. The leader simply offered a weary shrug before leaving. Hot Rod groaned, looking back at the frantic human. Her sleeves were pulled over her hands and the hood was over her head. She was wearing her good luck jacket, the black one with the wing design printed on the back. It covered her red, flamed shirt. With the sleeves pulled so far up it was hard to see the flame designed, fingerless gloves she was wearing. He thought the flame designs were interesting, as they matched his own armor.

"I see them coming in," nodded Hot Rod, nodding toward the horizon.

"Oh dear," whimpered Rachel again. "Should I be polite or act like an officer?"

"How about you act like Ray?" Hot Rod offered.

"That'll never work!" wailed Rachel, rolling up her sleeves until they reached her elbows. "I'm just gonna try and stay calm. That's all."

"Ray!"

Rachel quickly pulled back her hood so her short red hair flowed out. She spun on her heels to address Gus, who, upon seeing her, gave her a large hug. When he released, Rachel caught sight of Liz dismounting. A lump formed in her throat. Finally Sideswipe pulled up beside Ratchet and Arcee. If memory served, Rachel never knew Sideswipe well. He mostly kept to himself unless he was showing off. This time, a human exited his passenger seat.

She was unknown to Rachel but she didn't ask for names to hastily. She'd wait to be introduced, mainly because she knew Gus loved to do that. He pulled away from her, grabbing the human by the arm and pulling her forward. Rachel awkwardly shook the others hand.

"RP, this is Maria. She's Sideswipe's partner," Gus explained.

"RP, uh, nice to meet you?" mumbled Maria.

"And vice versa," nodded Rachel.

"Hey, where's my introduction!" mumbled Hot Rod, standing up.

"Oh, right," giggled Rachel, "This is Hot Rod, my guardian."

"They're in charge of the Delta team," whispered Gus.

"You've said that already," shouted Liz, pushing past him.

"Liz," smiled Rachel, offering a handshake.

Liz scoffed, continuing her walk inside. Arcee followed shortly after. Sideswipe and Ratchet, transformed, stood behind their respective partners. Rachel was familiar with the medic. He may not have talked but he talked more than Sideswipe, according to her memory. Somehow though, he was pushed behind as Sideswipe began talking of odds and ends. Something about racing, exploding supermarkets and Decepticon smoke.

"Sounds like you've been busy," Rachel offered to Maria.

"You'd be surprised," shrugged Maria. "Sideswipe exaggerates though."

"I bet," hummed Rachel, looking up at him.

He was pulling at Rachel, apparently trying to emphasize something much to the medic's dismay. The latter began to shout at the warrior who laughed in response, saying that wasn't how the story went. Gus laughed alongside Hot Rod. Rachel smiled lightly. It felt good to be back, even if it was due to bad news.

"We should get started," Optimus mumbled, appearing behind Rachel and Maria.

"We should," agreed Rachel, looking back at him.

"But we just got back," whimpered Sideswipe.

"I understand that," nodded Optimus, walking away.

"We need to get Toni back," sighed Maria, looking back to Sideswipe.

"Alright," the Autobot sighed.

The team regrouped in the planning room. Maria recalled it as the room with the large table screen, to which Optimus and Toni got into their "argument". The memory seemed to distant. Maria sighed, which Sideswipe mimicked. Maria looked up at him, and he replied with a smile. She giggled.

Maps and information began to appear of the table's screen, not that the humans could see it. Arcee nodded lightly. Sideswipe continuously looked down at Maria who simply shrugged back at him. Neither understood. Hot Rod seemed to mumble to Rachel. Gus stood on the ledge of landing. He was supposed to be fixing loose wires but was spying on the battle plan instead.

Rachel didn't make out much of it, mostly that Toni had been kidnapped under twenty-four hours before hand and that she'd probably been taken to the Decepticon HQ, the location which had not been disclosed. Tracking was blocked and the energy given off by the gem was blocked as well. This was the part where ideas were needed.

Conversation went back mostly between Liz, Arcee and Optimus. Sideswipe and Maria remained confused. Hot Rod was near asleep. Rachel sighed. She hated battle meetings, even though she commanded her own unit. She did them as little as possible. Looking around, Rachel caught sight of Maria digging into her pocket and pulling out a cell phone. She looked at it a moment, then mumbled something to Sideswipe. The two left.

"Hey, Rod," whispered Rachel, kicking Hot Rod's foot.

"Huh!" he near shouted, waking from recharge.

"C'mon, you," growled Rachel, exiting.

"Alright," yawned Hot Rod, following.

Unbeknownst to them, Optimus watched the four leave carefully. He nodded subtly, returning to the argument between Arcee, Liz and Gus. Liz was more furious than usual, due to Rachel's presence. Optimus knew well that the two didn't get along well. Liz only liked one Prime, and it wasn't Rachel or himself. She'd only listen to Toni. He looked back down at the table. The blinking notification of the unknown location of the Decepticon HQ was all he could pay attention to. Somehow, he knew, they'd learn that location soon.

Whether they wanted to or not.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"This is bad idea."

"It's the only one we got!"

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Sideswipe followed closely behind Maria. He continued to glance behind him, in fear of being followed and someone learning of what Maria was planning. Carefully out of his sight, however, Rachel followed with Hot Rod. They kept a good distance and for the most part were unseen.

"What are they doing?" Hot Rod questioned.

"That's what we're going to find out," hummed Rachel.

Sideswipe glanced back again. It was aggravating how he felt like someone was following him. He stopped, staring down the hall. Maria eventually stopped too. She looked up from her phone at him. His focus was on the hall. She sighed, kicking at his foot.

"We're fine," she mumbled. "C'mon."

"Shh!" he ordered.

"Why?" groaned Maria, looking down the hall as well.

"We're being followed," growled Sideswipe, his blades slipping out.

"Oh give it a rest!" shouted Maria. "There's no way the Cons would be stupid enough to attack twice in a row."

"You don't know the Cons well enough. They're that stupid," smiled Sideswipe, looking down at her.

"It's probably just an Autobot walking around," sighed Maria. "Let's keep moving."

"Fine," Sideswipe groaned, retracting his blades and following Maria.

Rachel clung to the wall with Hot Rod doing the same beside her. Both wore the same expression of sheer horror. Rachel slowly looked around the corner. Sideswipe was barely in view, slinking around the other corner. Rachel sighed, allowing both her and Hot Rod to relax. They began follow once more.

Finally they arrived in the main room. The door was wide open. Rachel ran in, looking around. There was no one here. She sighed, slumping over. Hot Rod stopped in the doorway, looking around lightly. Rachel groaned, standing up straight again. she left out a scream.

"Where'd they go!" she howled.

"Nowhere…"

"Huh?" Rachel mumbled, looking back at Hot Rod.

Hot Rod gave a weak smile, looking to his left at Sideswipe who was positioning him blade directly by the other's throat. Rachel gulped, sinking slightly. Maria came out from behind Sideswipe's foot, slipping her phone into her pocket.

"Why are you following us!" shouted Sideswipe.

"Why are you so jumpy?" replied Hot Rod, looking at the ground.

"Don't get smart with me, Rod," growled Sideswipe, titling his blade.

"Killing an Autobot commander is treason," reminded Hot Rod, closing his optics with a smile.

"Sideswipe, enough already! You were right, no need to overdo it," sighed Maria, patting Sideswipe's foot.

"Fine," he snarled, retracting his blade.

"What are you two doing?" asked Rachel, stepping forward.

"Nothing," the two replied in sync.

"I won't say that," smiled Hot Rod, looking to Sideswipe.

"Don't tempt me!" the warrior hissed.

"What are you up to?" pleaded Rachel again. "Please."

'Like we'd tell you stalkers!" huffed Sideswipe.

"We're going to get Toni back or at least get the coordinates to the Con base," whispered Maria.

"Maria!" gasped Sideswipe.

"That's a suicide mission!" gasped Rachel. "Even for a well trained soldier. You're a civilian!"

"But Ian is still trying to recruit me," nodded Maria. "He wants to talk this thing over which I'm sure is some ploy just like the others but what do we have to lose."

"The gem!" howled Rachel. "You're the keeper of it!"

"I'm not going to take it," answered Maria. "You are…"

Rachel froze as Maria dropped the necklace into her palms. Sideswipe groaned, turning away with crossed arms. Hot Rod looking at Maria wearily then over to Rachel. The Delta commander gulped.

"Why?" whispered Rachel. "Why do this? We could come up with a good plan that doesn't risk this."

"Not in time," nodded Maria. "We need to get Toni back, and I'm done waiting."

"You're going alone?" asked Hot Rod, glancing at Sideswipe.

"Like I'd let her go alone!" howled Sideswipe, marching forward.

He transformed, opening his driver's seat door. Maria smiled lightly, getting in. Rachel groaned, closing her hands around the necklace. Hot Rod grumbled, crossing his arms and turning away. The door closed but the window rolled down. Maria leaned out.

"Please, keep this a secret," begged Maria. "I don't want the others to try and pull me out of this unless absolutely necessary."

Rachel gulped again, looking up to Hot Rod. He was no longer facing them but one optic could be seen watching her. He'd do as she instructed or wished. She didn't know what to think. She sighed.

"Alright," she whispered.

Hot Rod closed his optics, turning fully away. The window rolled up. With a rev of the engine, Sideswipe was off. Rachel watched a moment, until they could no longer be seen. She sighed again, looking up to Hot Rod.

"Optimus will suspect something," he mumbled without facing her.

"He probably already knows what's going on," nodded Rachel.

"He has a sixth sense for this kind of stuff," Hot Rod agreed. "Now what?"

"Now…" hummed Rachel, stepping beside him. "Now we wait."

"And hope everything works out."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"No cold feet right?"

"Shut it, Sideswipe!"

Maria was nerves. She was beyond nervous. She stood awaiting Ian carefully. Sideswipe was parked behind her. They had been waiting for almost an hour at an abandoned airport. Sideswipe continued to pester her about leaving before it was too late. Maria continued to reject the idea. She had to find Toni before it was too late for her.

A plane landed gently on the ground. Maria remembered it quickly as the Decepticon from the beginning and in the dreams. He had taken Toni. Maria groaned, looking away lightly. The cockpit opened and Ian stood up. He offered a light wave.

"Maria, my old friend!"

"Finally," whispered Maria, pulling up from her seated position on Sideswipe's hood.

"Have you been waiting long?" Ian hummed, exiting Starscream's cockpit.

"Oh, not too long. Just a few hours," hissed Maria.

"And you brought Sideswipe, how nice," purred Ian, stopping before Maria with hands behind his back.

"He wouldn't leave my side even if I wanted him to," sighed Maria, kicking the front wheel lightly.

"Guardian connection, I do suppose," nodded Ian, "Now, about this so called truce between you and me?"

"I just want to know that Toni is okay," whispered Maria. "I'll do just about whatever you want to see her again."

"Just about whatever? You have limitations?" snapped Ian, crossing his arms.

"Yes. I won't give you the gem and I won't give away any information," nodded Maria.

"Then this deal is running south then," sighed Ian, shaking his head. "I'm afraid we have a problem."

"Tell me Toni is okay!" shouted Maria.

"You have nothing to give me," shrugged Ian, turning around.

"Tell me she's okay! She was your best friend too!" howled Maria, grabbing Ian by the shoulder.

"That's in the past!" growled Ian, turning around and knocking Maria down.

Sideswipe immediately reacted, transforming and towering over Ian with glowing optics. Ian stumbled backwards out of surprise, falling on his backside. He growled, snapping his fingers. The jet transformed into Starscream, standing over Ian. Sideswipe stood up straight, glaring at Starscream. Maria slowly got to her feet.

"Nice guardian you've got there, Maria," chuckled Ian. "You're still a wild card in this game. How'd about I show you how the other half lives?"

"You'll take me to the Con base?" asked Maria.

"I'll even take mister jumpy Autobot here," nodded Ian, standing.

"No funny business," snarled Sideswipe.

"Of course not," smiled Ian, patting down his pants.

With the snap of his fingers, Starscream returned to jet mode. His cockpit opened, allowing entry. Ian marched over, entering the cockpit. He offered Maria in. she looked back at Sideswipe. The Autobots didn't seem happy about this idea at all. He gave Maria a shake of the head. This was going to end badly.

"We have no other choice," whispered Maria.

"There's always a choice," replied Sideswipe, turning away.

"But this is my choice," nodded Maria.

"Which is why I'm following."

Maria smiled, moving toward the jet. She was getting more anxious than she was waiting. The butterflies in her stomach were throwing a party. Getting into the cockpit, Ian explained the procedures and offered a helmet. She looked out the window, watching Sideswipe transform. His engine revved, ready to follow.

Maria couldn't remember the last time she flew in the plane. Her stomach did flips as they took off. Ian simply laughed. Looking back quickly, he gave her a large smile. She tried to smile back but the take off was making her sick. He chuckled lightly as she probably became pale.

"Try sleeping, it helps," he offered.

"A-a-alright," she stuttered.

Maria closed her eyes and her stomach did flips. Slowly, however, it began to settle, and she relaxed. Everything seemed to slow and soon stop. Peace fell over her. The battles, war, arguments were gone for just a moment. Then she fell to sleep.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Hot Rod!"

"I'm right next to you."

"I know…"

Hot Rod watched Rachel pace. He thought he was done with this once the others had returned from the carnival. She seemed more jumpy now. Her hands were ringing, turning red from the rubbing. Her hood was pulled up over her head low again. Her eyes were shadowed. Hot Rod sighed, knowing she was thinking deeply about what was going on. In her clamped hands was the third gem, the only one not in Decepticon possession. The pressure was stinging.

"Hot Rod, I don't know what to do," whispered Rachel.

"Don't worry so hard," offered Hot Rod.

"I can't help it!" shouted Rachel, spinning around to face him.

Her eyes were still shadowed over but Hot Rod could see the glittering tears forming. She was near break down. He smiled lightly, kneeling low. Turning on his radio, he played her favorite song. He knew methods of calming the ranging emotions of his human partner. She stopped pacing. Her feet must've burned holes in shoes by now.

"I'm just afraid," mumbled Rachel.

"We all are," answered Hot Rod.

"I'm worried more than the others," continued Rachel.

"As am I," nodded Hot Rod.

"You don't seem like it," sniffled Rachel.

"Its best to keep cool under pressure," smiled Hot Rod.

"I'm not!" sobbed Rachel, tears flowing. "I can't do this!"

How we became leader of a team is beyond my thought, considered Hot Rod but kept it to himself. He gave the frantic human a light tap on the back. She sniffled again, pulling her hood down only for it to slip back up. He looked up, hearing the faintest sound of footsteps. He stood up straight, motioning for Rachel to be silent. She covered her mouth, rubbing her eyes lightly.

"There you two are!" cheered Gus, entering with Liz, Arcee, and Optimus.

"We were just taking a breather," nodded Hot Rod.

"Yep," stifled Rachel, pulling her hood too low again.

"Everything alright?" asked Liz.

"I'm fine!" cheered Rachel, offering her best half smile. Hot Rod smiled at least.

"Alright then," shrugged Liz. "I've got better things to do.

"Driving?" Arcee asked.

"Yep," nodded Liz.

"Race?" snickered Gus.

"Fat chance," hissed Liz.

The three began to argue over what they were going to do now. Optimus looked down at them lightly but looked over at Hot Rod and Rachel. While Hot Rod made perfect eye contact, something still didn't feel right. Looking down at Rachel, she pulled her hood down again. Optimus looked back to the three. They argued frantically. With a sigh, Optimus returned to Rachel and Hot Rod.

"Where's Maria, Rachel?" Optimus asked.

The agreement stopped immediately. They perked, looking to Hot Rod and Rachel after a glance at Optimus. Rachel's half smile melted and her hood fell over her shadowed eyes. Hot Rod looked down at Rachel. He could see she was frightful. He groaned but sighed.

"She's not here, Prime," the Autobot nodded.

"Where is she?" Optimus repeated.

"Out and about," hummed Hot Rod.

"Where!" shouted Optimus.

"She's out making a deal with Ian!" shouted Rachel.

"She's what!" shouted Liz. "That idiot!"

"Sideswipe went with her?" nodded Optimus.

"Yes, sir," hummed Hot Rod.

"She is so going to get herself killed and worse give away the last gem!" hissed Liz. "Wonderful."

"She didn't take the gem," whispered Rachel, opening her hands.

The last gem glittered dully, almost seeming as unpleased as Rachel in this predicament. Liz snarled more, snatching the gem from Rachel's hand. Rachel immediately snatched it back, holding it close to her chest. Liz's face twisted into near hatred. Hot Rod stepped in before the mistress of disguise probably exploded. Arcee shook her head, agreeing in Hot Rod's interference. Optimus sighed, shaking her head.

"This is more problems than we needed," Optimus sighed.

"Now what?" growled Arcee, imitating Liz.

"We get her back right?" Gus whimpered.

"Yeah, add her to our rescue list," snapped Liz.

"Ironhide!" called Optimus.

Ironhide entered the room with Ratchet. Looking down, Ratchet gave Gus a curious look. Gus shrugged, looking back at the furious Liz and Arcee. Ironhide nodded to Optimus.

"What's up, Prime?" hummed Ironhide.

"Track Sideswipe's position," Optimus ordered.

"Wait, you can do?" gasped Liz, spinning around.

"Depends if Sideswipe keeps an open channel or not," Arcee answered.

"And if he doesn't go into a dampened zone," nodded Optimus, "So, Ironhide…"

"On it," chuckled Ironhide, leaving.

"Maybe we'll finally get our people back," groaned Liz, storming off.

"We should let her cool off right?" Gus hummed.

"Cool off?" Arcee laughed, walking off. "We'd be lucky if she turned into a simmer."

"Who knew she had a sense of humor," smiled Hot Rod.

"There's a first time for everyone," nodded Gus.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Maria awoke to such a nightmare and from such a sweet dream too. The dream held such bright colors dancing in sync, light and dark spinning in constant mix until they were forever spun out of color. Waking from such a warm dream into a dark world, Maria questioned if the world she left was in fact reality, but the sight of Ian convinced her of reality's truth. He smiled at her in an odd way though.

"Good morning, sun shine," he perked, offering a half bow.

"Where are we? Where's Sideswipe!" Maria gaped, jumping to her feet or half stumbling at least.

"We are aboard the Nemesis," Ian nodded, smiling proudly. "As for that guardian of yours…I couldn't care less."

"Where is Sideswipe!" Maria snarled, stepping forward, into Ian's personal space.

If anything about Ian had stayed the same over the years, it was his annoyance with those who entered his personal space. His smile cracked into a frown and stepped back only for Maria to step forward once more. His frown deepened, though more with fear than annoyance. Maria glared at him, not standing down within her train of thought.

"He's in a detention cell," groaned Ian, stepping back once more. Maria crossed her arms, nodding in approval.

"What was it you wanted from me?" Maria yawned, turning away.

"You know what I want but you won't give it," snapped Ian. "So all I'm going to ask of you is to have an open mind as you see how the other half lives."

"Where's Toni?" Maria whispered.

"I've told you enough," Ian growled, moving toward the door. "Let's get a hard start, before it gets late again."

Maria watched Ian leave, questioning whether or not to follow him. The room seemed to close in with darkness, forcing Maria to follow Ian with the nervous feeling of claustrophobia. The halls, however, were no better than the room. They each held such dark hues and seemed to close in around her. Maria made it her mission to stay close to Ian.

They passed several doorways, all closed or course. It was almost as if Ian was showing her as little as possible. She didn't even see a single bot. Ian didn't speak a word for most the tour. It aggravated Maria more than it probably should have. Finally he looked back with a smile. Suddenly there were bots in the halls. Maria didn't notice the first two or three but soon she could see several bots passing them in the halls. Each seemed faceless with any distinction to the others walking by. Maria kept closer to Ian.

"Where…where are we going?" whispered Maria over Ian's shoulder.

"This way and that," he shrugged. "I haven't decided yet."

"Can we visit Toni…or Sideswipe?" Maria begged.

"No," grumbled Ian, rolling his eyes. "I've decided where we're going."

"Where?" sighed Maria.

"The bridge," he nodded, looking at her over his shoulder.

"The bridge?" Maria repeated.

Finally Maria found a bot she recognized. The frightening bot that seemed to be the first of memory. Ian's jet. He was walking in the opposite direction but, at the sight of Ian and Maria, began to follow them. Constantly looking back, Maria met the mech's red optics several times. When she looked forward again, she often caught Ian looking at her. His smile was warm and inviting but something evil was wrapped in it as well.

A huge door opened in front of them. A long bridge hovered over the ground below, where more bots wondered around. The bridge ended at a large computer console, which was hidden behind a large bot. Maria knew him off the bat. Megatron, the bot from her nightmares and the leader of the Decepticons. Upon entry, he looked back at them. Maria tried to step back but the thundering footsteps of Starscream behind her forced her to keep up with Ian.

"Welcome to the bridge!" He cheered, throwing his arms in the air. "You won't find one of these with those Autobot fools!"

"I don't know, Ian," Maria whispered.

"Don't know, what?" Ian grumbled, looking back at her.

"I want to see Sideswipe or Toni…" Maria pleaded.

Ian rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and looking up at Megatron. The Decepticon leader smirked, motioning for them to leave. Ian shrugged, turning back to Maria with a large grin. Maria looked around, feeling as if she'd missed the picture. Ian marched past her, grabbing her wrist and dragging her along. Maria stumbled to keep up. Starscream gave Megatron a sneer, rolling his optics, and followed Ian.

"Where…where are we going now…?" Maria stuttered.

"To see your precious little Toni and Sideswipe, of course," shrugged Ian, humming a tone. "You know something?"

"What?" Maria replied.

"People like us, who know about Autobots and Decepticons, we aren't assigned a team. We don't have like a partner on either side and we're forced to follow. We have someone we can connect to on either team, giving a choice to us," Ian explained. "Makes things more complicated if you ask me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Maria whispered, catching up with Ian.

"I told you. I want to show you how the other half lives. You aren't locked to the Autobots because of that soldier everyone claims to be your partner," Ian nodded. "You have an option here."

"With who?" Maria sighed, looking down at her hand. Ian held it tight.

"How should I know?" snapped Ian, glaring at Maria. "You need to make the connection yourself."

"Of course," nodded Maria, smiling lightly.

"We're here," Ian mumbled, releasing Maria. He waved her off, "Get going. You've got like ten minutes."

"Thank you, Ian," Maria smiled, entering the room.

No part of the room seemed to be kind. The lights barely worked, flickering often. Small stains littered the ground, leading up to the barred section cell. In the shifting light, Sideswipe's outline was barely visible as he sat leaned against the wall. His optics, glowing in the shadows, eyed the ground in deep thought. When the light flickered on, the faint human figure hugged onto the bars with both arms. Upon Maria's entry, both outlines looked up at her.

"Maria!" gasped Sideswipe, turning to face her, pressing up against the bars.

"What on earth are you doing here?" snapped the human form beneath him.

"Toni?" Maria whispered.

"No, Sherlock Holmes. Of course, it's me!" hissed Toni, scowling in the quick light.

"Toni," sniffled Maria, rushing toward the bars.

"What are you doing here?" pleaded Toni, leaning into the bars further. "You shouldn't be here?"

"I'm trying to get you out of here," Maria nodded.

"You are not a soldier, Maria. You can't strategize like this without having a few backups. Even then, this plan is stupid!" hissed Toni.

"I'm sorry," Maria whispered. "I just feel like I've been pushed aside by you and Ian. A pawn piece you keep using against the other."

Maria spun on her heels, turning her back to Toni. The Autobot-human relations officer frowned. Sideswipe looked between the two, trying to locate who to stand beside on this issue. Toni was a commanding officer and was right that Maria didn't know how the plan this far ahead but Maria was not only his human companion but also her position in this battle between the Autobots and Decepticons.

"Maria, you need to contact the Autobots or better yet, get out of here!" ordered Toni, "Sideswipe, back me up on this."

Toni looked up at Sideswipe, who gave a shocked and confused face. Maria looked over her shoulder at Sideswipe. The Autobot looked between the two humans. He'd known Toni longest. He knew Maria better. Maria looked away after a while, marching back to the door. Toni groaned, turning away from the Autobot as well.

"Maria has a point, Toni," Sideswipe mumbled. "You need to give her a chance."

"No, she's a civilian. She doesn't need to be concerned," snapped Toni, spinning around to address him head on.

"She used to be a normal civilian. Now, she is involved. I am her guardian. You are her friend, just as is Gus and Liz, sort of. She is taking it upon herself to be concerned and you should let her."

"Why should I?" whispered Toni.

"Because overall, she's your oldest friend," suggested Sideswipe. "You'd hate to lose her to something as simple as this."

Toni frowned at Sideswipe in a way that probably would've made a small child cry. Sideswipe, however, simple sat back down beside the wall. Toni sighed, looking back at Maria. The latter was facing her, hands behind her back. Toni blew some stray hair out of her eyes.

"So, do you even have a plan?" Toni sighed.

"Sort of," shrugged Maria. "I was kind of making it up as I went."

"Nice," chuckled Toni. "You are definitely Sideswipe's partner."

"I heard that," Sideswipe commented.

"So what's the plan so far?" Toni referred back to Maria.

"Try and see what information I can get from Ian. See if there's a way to get you two out. Find a way to get all of us off here and back to the Autobots base. Specifics? I have no clue," whimpered Maria, rubbing the back of her head.

"Maria, hurry up!"

"That was Ian," gasped Maria, looking back at the door.

"Just keep him distracted, okay," urged Toni. "We'll come up with a plan here."

"Alright," nodded Maria, slowly slipping back toward the door.

"Good luck," whispered Toni.

"You too," smiled Maria, disappearing out into the hall.

"You know there is the slightest chance she could become a Con, right?" questioned Sideswipe.

"Has that been on your mind?" Toni asked, sitting beside him.

"What if I'm not her perfect guardian? What if she picks a Con over me?" gaped Sideswipe.

"You are such a child," smirked Toni, looking back at the door. "But I'm not worried about that at all."


	23. Chapter 22

A/N

Real quick chapter. I'm kind of warning that for some strange reason I feel as I wrote this differently than usual. I blame the British shows I've been watching.

Chapter 22

"Ray, are you still awake?"

Hot Rod curiously looked over at his human companion. Rachel slept beside him, completely knocked out from the day's activities. The Autobot smiled at this. His companion had been so anxious during the day that he was worried if she'd ever sleep again. Of course, he knew well, that Rachel was often anxious but always found sleep in the night's peace. Hot Rod sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"Rodimus?"

The Autobot looked up to see Optimus standing in the doorway to the rec room. He looked at Hot Rod lightly, glancing at Rachel when she mumbled something about stolen pudding. The Autobot leader gave the other a nod toward the door, leaving just as quickly as he'd arrived. Hot Rod sighed, knowing what was being asked of him. He glanced back down at Rachel. Her position barely changed as Hot Rod gently lifted her up and set her away from him.

"I'll be right back, Ray," Hot Rod whispered, standing up.

He met Optimus out in the main room; the computer's light barely keeping the room from being engulfed in shadows. The Autobot commander barely glanced at Hot Rod upon his entry. That told Hot Rod two things: Optimus was in deep thought and this meeting would be very secretive. Sighing, he joined the commander by the computer. The screen displayed random looking Cybertronian symbols that in fact listed an old story.

"You requested me, sir?" Hot Rod nodded, offering a salute.

"Mind if I consult my ideas off you, Rodimus?" Optimus sighed.

"Sir, if all due respect, my name is Hot Rod now," Hot Rod mumbled, "I lost the title Rod-"

"Pardon me if I recall you just as that," Optimus hummed. "In your previous unit, you were also referred to as Hot Rod?"

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm," Optimus murmured. "I apologize for the misunderstanding."

"It is no problem, sir. I know, for the moment I knew you before, that was my name for a long while," Hot Rod recalled, looking away.

"To the point," Optimus groaned, "the occurrences."

"The crystals," Hot Rod nodded, "that unlock the ultimate weapon."

"The untold ultimate weapon that can conquer worlds and destroy stars," Optimus read off the screen. "No one has heard of this weapon in millennium. No has lived to tell of it."

"So the story goes," agreed Hot Rod. "But that's all it ever was, a story lost to time, to frighten sparklings."

"You know it is much more than that," the commander's voice grew cold quickly but faded all the same. "You and I both."

"Is it the ancient weapon or evil's form," Hot Rod whispered, cautiously.

"It is unknown."

Hot Rod sighed. Both the ancient weapon and evil's form were of old legend, the latter being rumored throughout the galaxies as the destroyer of worlds. The ancient weapon was what began that old war between the destroyer, Primus and his followers. It was only legend though, rumors spread throughout history. Optimus and he knew better, at least his Rodimus Prime half knew. Hot Rod could barely come to turns with that half of him and how he lost it. It was frightening memory, which somehow he refused himself access to.

"If we are uncertain of what this is, sir," Hot Rod mumbled.

"We must take the most extreme cautions," Optimus finished.

"Including?"

"Being aware of the wild cards in this, that could unleash those ancient troubles," Optimus sighed.

"Including Maria…and Toni?" Hot Rod listed.

"Yes," Optimus glanced back at Hot Rod. "I do not wish to assume the worst but one must always consider it."

"Then let me consider it. Keep positive thoughts toward your companion and her friend as I do with mine," Hot Rod smiled, leaning beside the computer. "Why do you worry about them in such a way?"

"The gems hold properties. Depending on which gem they posses and what that gem symbolizes, they are merely drawn to it," Optimus mumbled. "Toni posses the light gem and so she has found herself with the Autobots. Such is the same with Ian and the Decepticons."

"And Maria?" suggested Hot Rod.

"She has the peace keeper gem," Optimus nodded. "She is free to choose."

"Free to choose light or dark," hummed Hot Rod, looking up at the ceiling, wishing to see the stars. He gave a yawn, stretching lightly. "Mind if I go recharge?"

"Of course not," sighed Optimus.

"Thanks, Optimus," saluted Hot Rod. "It is a pleasure to work with you again, though, sir."

"As it is with you, Rodi…Hot Rod," offered Optimus.

Hot Rod marched back to the rec room, where he found Rachel still fast asleep, completely unmoved by his absents. He smiled at this. He could always find comfort from his dear companion. After all, without her, Hot Rod had no idea where he would be. He took his seat beside her back, leaning against the wall as before. He, gently, moved Rachel back into her previous position. She moved lightly, mumbling more, but inevitably fell back to sleep.


	24. Chapter 23

A/N

I couldn't decide who I wanted to focus on this chapter or what was supposed to happen. So, we have multiple things happening for multiple people. I've also found some new sub stories to go about, mostly revolving around Hot Rod and his past. Don't know why...probably will turn out important later.

Ps. I'm working out the kinks of a new computer that apparently doesn't realize Optimus can totally be a name. Any typos and such, I apologize in advance. And, the real reason for repost is that some of my scene splitters didn't show.

Chapter 23

Ian knew what Maria was up to. It was quite obvious. Why else would she want to see Toni and Sideswipe so badly? Maria was planning an escape for them and herself. Of course, she wasn't exactly subtle about it. Already, Ian was planning a defense system and what to do in case she got somewhere. That was never going to happen, Ian thought smugly.

"Anything else you'd like to see?" Ian offered.

"I don't know," Maria whispered.

"Want to meet a few bots?" he suggested.

"I don't know…" Maria's voice grew quieter.

"I know somebody you might like," smirked Ian, grabbing her by the wrist and running.

"Ian, I don't want to meet anyone!" gasped Maria, stumbling behind him.

"No, you said you didn't know if you wanted to meet anyone. Besides, I think you'll like him. He's a hacking genius."

.

..

...

"I'm tired of sitting here and waiting!"

Liz, for once, was not the one complaining. She was sitting on Gus's tattered old couch, watching him pace back and forth. He was in deep thought, or lesser thought as Liz was certain. He didn't seem to care at Optimus Prime's attempts at planning, simply ordering that they act now before they lose Toni and Maria for good. Every now and then, Liz would look up Ratchet behind the landing.

"Calm down, Gus, Prime is planning," Liz explained.

"How can you stay calm during this!" screamed Gus, stopping his pacing to face her.

"Troubles come and go. We'll get through this," she insisted. "Relax for once. I'm trying to."

"It is truly a surprise to us all," Ratchet mumbled.

"Shut it, you!" she snapped quickly.

"I just, I'm worried," Gus whispered. "I mean Toni got kidnapped, who knows if she's still alive. And Maria…she doesn't understand…"

"First off, don't even say things like that about Toni!" Liz howled, standing up hastily, waving one hand. "Secondly, Maria has Sideswipe."

"Like they'd let him on the ship," Gus groaned.

"Please…" shrugged she, sitting back down.

"So you're enjoying this situation?" Gus grumbled.

"No. I have to deal with Ray Prime…don't get me wrong, she's a good leader when the situation demands it but her personality just…"

"I know," Gus sighed. "She's just so easy going…"

"Then there's Hot Rod," Liz hummed, resting her check upon her hand.

"The mythical lost leader," he nodded. "Destroyer of Unicron and supposed saver of Cybertron."

"Though he recalls nothing. So it's hard to be certain," yawned Liz, getting up. "I'm going to bed, Gus."

"Alright, alright," he sighed. "Good night."

"Don't worry about it," she reminded, marching out of the room.

"Right, right," he nodded, looking away.

"You're still worried," Ratchet sighed.

Gus glared at him. Ratchet smiled lightly.

"You're repeating things. It means you're worried," Ratchet explained.

"Forget you," Gus grumbled, "I'm going to bed."

"Night."

.

..

...

"It is getting late, Ian," Maria yawned.

"I know, I know," he nodded. "Just want you to get a feel for the base, is all."

"I've met just about every bot, even those you barely recalled their names. Please, Ian, I'm tired," Maria begged, pulling free from Ian's grasp.

"Just one more. He's the mech we've been looking for all day, anyhow. Hacking genius, communication expert and practically second in command sometimes," smirked Ian, turning around to face Maria with one his quirky smirks.

The smirk made Maria cringe with memories of the old times with just her, Toni and Ian. When he smirked like that, they knew that adventures would ensue next. That's all they saw then, adventures along the way. Maria sighed, giving a little nod. Ian chuckled, smile brightening, taking Maria by the hand and leading her on. She just couldn't seem to resist.

.

..

...

"Hot Rod, what's Cybertron like?"

Hot Rod opened one optic, peering down at his human companion lightly. She wasn't looking up at him, more like looking off into the sandy distant of the desert. He sighed, closing his optic again and leaning back against the rocky wall behind him. He smiled lightly all the same. According to his personal record, this was the twenty-seventh time she'd asked about Cybertron, and each time, he told her something different about it. Once he told of the planet as a whole, then the buildings, the sky, the crowds, the cities during the day, the cities at night and then he told of his personal home. She didn't seem to mind that he changed the stories around and never told her the same thing twice.

"Cybertron, huh?" Hot Rod hummed.

"Yeah."

"What brings it up this time?" Hot Rod questioned.

"I've been thinking," Rachel whispered, "about some of the things I've overheard throughout the years."

"Oh?"

"Rodimus Prime?"

Hot Rod opened his optics slowly open the old name. How odd it was that that title had come up twice in less than twenty-four hours. He looked down once more upon his human friend. She was looking at him now, with concern in her eyes and a quizzical expression upon her lip. He sighed, but smiled still.

"What about him?" he answered.

"Who is he?" she replied.

"Haven't the foggiest."

"Liar…" Rachel looked away, pulling her knees in. "We've been partners for a while now. Why didn't you tell me about this Rodimus Prime thing? I mean, it can't be that bad."

"I'm being truthful, Ray," Hot Rod whispered, giving the gentlest pat upon her head. "I don't remember Rodimus Prime, only that I was at one time him. I don't know what I did or why I'm so legendary. It just happened."

"Really?"

Hot Rod smiled whole heartedly. Ray looked up at him with a smile. He nodded, and she accepted the answer. The two laughed for a moment, until Ratchet came to retrieve the two for a meeting with Optimus. Apparently, the commander was worried and had only one idea for a solid plan. Hot Rod stood up, marching inside, with Rachel trailing behind him.

.

..

...

Maria didn't know what to think about the bot before her. He was interesting to say the least, more so than the others on the ship that merely frightened her. No, this one was different. There was a sense that put her at unquestionable ease, like the night she met Sideswipe. No need for a name or to know them well, just the presence was assuring.

"Maria," smiled Ian, motioning to the towering bot, "this is Soundwave."

"Soundwave," repeated Maria.

"Told you this was worth it," Ian nudged.

And suddenly, Maria's thought process began to sway ever so slightly.

.

..

...

"You called for us, Optimus?"

Hot Rod and Rachel, now placed upon the Autobot's shoulder, stood in the entrance of the planning room. Across from them, on the other side of the holographic table, stood Optimus, deep in thought at he stared at the motions on the table. When Optimus didn't reply, Hot Rod stepped in further, standing before the table now.

"Optimus, sir?" Hot Rod hummed.

"Yes, Rodim…Hot Rod," Optimus caught himself before the old prime title was spoken. "I'm troubled."

"About?" Hot Rod mumbled.

"Anything we can help with?" Rachel offered.

"Our mission is to defeat the Decepticons," Optimus explained, "but also to keep humanity safe."

"Yes, sir," Rachel and Hot Rod spoke at the same time, but didn't see much to it.

"So, I've made a choice," Optimus sighed. "A choice regarding the rescue of Toni and now Maria and Sideswipe."

Optimus stood up straight, finally looking at the two before him. Rachel didn't understand as quickly as Hot Rod did. The latter, however, realized the leader's plan, slamming his hands down. Rachel hugged onto her position, trying not to fall from her perch upon her guardian's shoulder.

"You can't! They'll have all they need!" shouted Hot Rod.

"But our human companions will be safe," Optimus replied.

"At the same time we're putting the entire planet at possible risk!" argued Hot Rod.

"Wha-wha-what?" sputtered Rachel, hugging tighter to her position.

"Optimus, this is a lose-lose situation until we get word from any of them. We could put two humans, who are fully aware of their requirements here, or the entire planet, full of innocent and clueless people, in danger," explained Hot Rod.

"We're giving them the crystals?" mumbled Rachel, catching up slowly.

"No, we're not," snarled Hot Rod, standing up straight.

"Can't we give them fakes?" suggested Rachel.

"The gems give off a certain energy signature. Reproducing that would be impossible," nodded Optimus.

"We give them the crystals and get Toni, Maria and Sideswipe back or we don't and they could die?" Rachel summed up.

"Yes," answered Optimus and Hot Rod simultaneously.

"We still don't know what the gems do though!" shouted Rachel, "or if they even unlock something potentially dangers to destroy the world."

Rachel looked between the two Autobots. Neither of them reassured here of her theory. She gulped, now knowing what they weren't telling. Hot Rod glanced at her but soon returned his staring glare to Optimus. The commander watched him equally as careful. Both were waiting for the other to fall, though neither wanted to.

"They already have two crystals," Hot Rod whispered. "Giving the third for two humans and an Autobot, to me, isn't a worthy trade."

"And leave Maria, the holder of the gem and chooser of her side, among the manipulated driven Decepticon?" Optimus suggested. "She is the one I'm worried about, Hot Rod. She chooses where the gem goes."

"She chooses? What you're suggesting is that…" Hot Rod trialed off.

"What?" gasped Rachel. "What? What is it!"

"So, Hot Rod, should we go through with this plan or consider a new one?" Optimus nodded.

Hot Rod sighed, closing his optics in thought. Rachel waited, watching him anxiously. Something new was being hidden, something regarding the use of the gems and the humans that possessed them. Hot Rod reopened his optics. Rachel felt his hands around her, setting her on the table. Finally he stood up straight, looking down at Rachel.

"Ray…" he mumbled. "Give me the gem."


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

It was cold and wet, in a way it had not been in a long while in the area. Optimus and Hot Rod stood, in robot form, on the empty air track, watching the three jets land carefully. Two jets opened to release human passengers. The third transformed into Starscream, optics glowing brighter than normal. Hot Rod let out a sigh, glancing down at Rachel by his feet. She looked up at him with a lack of understanding about the events about to pass. She looked at her hands where the third and final gem rested.

Ian slipped out of one of the two other jets, helping Maria out as well. He held a deep smile on his face as he helped Maria out. She gave a weary look, like a lot of soul searching and difficulty had come her way. She glanced back at the second jet constantly. Finally, it opened to reveal Toni who jumped out quickly and nearly heaved over the side. She gave a tired look to Optimus who nodded lightly. She frowned, returning to ground level beside Ian and Maria next to Starscream. The second jet took off, disappearing a flash of light in the sky. Maria continues to watch it, even after it transported.

"The third gem?" Ian hummed. "I obviously have kept my end of the deal."

"Where's Sideswipe?" called Rachel.

"Skywarp is getting him. It is very hard to transport a car from a plane in flight," Ian shrugged. "There he is now."

The second jet returned, in robot form, with Sideswipe. The Autobot looked less than pleased with his predicament and jumped from the Decepticons grasp as soon as the ground became reachable. The two offered glares as they rested on the ground again. Ian motioned to Sideswipe, then Toni and back toward Optimus and the others. His smile flickered.

"The gem," he ordered, narrowing his eyes. "Give me."

Rachel looked up at Hot Rod for any last second changes. He nodded for her to walk over. With a heavy gulp, she began her walk toward Ian. She glanced back often, begging internally for a change of plans that would never come. Hot Rod sighed, closing his optics. Optimus watched on, almost without speaking.

"Send the others over, now," the command ordered, nodding toward Sideswipe and Toni.

"Of course," Ian grumbled, shoving Toni forward.

Sideswipe and Toni marched forward. Toni made it all the way back to Optimus before she realized Sideswipe had stopped halfway. He was looking back longingly. Toni couldn't make sense of it until she found Maria still standing beside Ian, eyeing the ground and mouth shut. She wasn't coming, so Sideswipe wouldn't cross the halfway point.

"Maria," called Toni, stepping forward. "Aren't you coming?"

Maria didn't look up. Her lips moved as if to say words but none left them. Toni frowned, looking at Ian with a glare. He smiled warmly, slyly, cunningly. Using the deceptive nature of the Decepticons, he had somehow convinced Maria to stay. Rachel stopped halfway, standing beside Sideswipe. She looked back once more for a change of ordered.

"I gave you what you asked for," snapped Ian, glaring at the stopped Rachel. "Now give me what is rightful mine!"

"If Maria is not coming, you don't get a thing," growled Toni, stepping closer to the halfway point.

"She was never part of the agreement and besides, she was given a choice. I'm not forcing her," Ian hummed, stepping forward. "She is staying of her own free will."

"Maria, please. Whatever this idiot has promised, he can't give. You have to listen to me!" gaped Toni.

"Enough!" huffed Ian, standing before Toni now. "Give me what I've come for. The deal is over!"

"Maria, please!" begged Toni.

"I said enough!"

Ian shoved Toni back onto the ground. Everyone reacted. Guns were drawn and an awkward silence remained. Optimus and Hot Rod had both their guns aimed upon Starscream's chest. The three seekers were aimed at Optimus. Rachel jumped back beside Sideswipe, who continued to watch Maria with the utmost alertness. Ian stood over Toni like a conquering hero. Toni snarled at him.

Finally, Maria moved. She moved for the halfway, toward Ian and Toni at first. Ian frowned for the same reason Toni smiled. They though her mind had been changed. Then she changed direction. Maria began moving toward Rachel and Sideswipe. Standing before them, Maria held out her hand. Rachel looked at it with huge eyes.

"May I have my gem back?" Maria asked. "I will decide what becomes of it."

"But…" whispered Rachel, holding the gem in both hands close to her chest.

"Please."

Rachel couldn't argue. She slowly and gently placed the gem in the hands of its owner, who in turned looked back at Toni and Ian. Toni had gotten back to her feet, watching Maria with worry in her eyes. Ian wore the same look. They both watched Maria slowly come over, hands closed and eyeing the ground. She was deep in thought.

In the begin, the thought would've been simple. She would've given it to Toni. After visiting the Decepticon base, her mind had changed a little and considered giving it to Ian. Now, with the gem in hand, Maria was even more confused. She watched the colors of the gem swirl in an endless circle, spinning almost like her thoughts. She closed her eyes and felt the gems warmth in her hand. It didn't normally feel like this. She opened her eyes and found herself alone somewhere else.

A broken world with buildings crumbling and a sky of darkness falling to the shattered planet laid out before her. She couldn't quite make sense of it. Looking up, she saw the stars though they weren't what she was used to. Something huge, large and round came closer and closer to the broken world where she stood, she could feel it. Frightened, Maria closed her eyes again.

Reopening them, she found Ian creeping up on her, reaching for the hand. She pulled back, doing a small spin to the other side in order to avoid him. She now stood behind him as he turned around to face her. She looked back at Toni whose worried look had faded to confusion. Looking back to him, Ian gave a snarl, lunging again for the jewel. Maria again dodge, though falling to her knees this time.

"Give it to me!" ordered Ian.

"No!"

"Then die with them…" hissed Ian, snapping his fingers.

The Decepticons began to open fire, though they did not hit their target. Optimus dodged, and jumped back up in time to get a shot to Skywarp's shoulder. Hot Rod charged in and took on Thundercracker, while Starscream fled to the skies. Sideswipe lifted Rachel and took her away from the battle.

Ian finally got a hold of Maria's hands, prying at them to open and release his prize. She put up a fight but couldn't hold out very long. She pulled as hard as he did, even harder when Toni began to help, but Ian yanked a little harder. The gem flew from their hands and into the air. Ian chased it like a poor man for gold. It clanged upon the ground and he grasped it soon after, smiling like any wealthy poor man. Toni grasped it in his hands and they closed like a trap around her. Maria watched as they fought over the thing.

As they fought, Maria found herself dizzy and lost. The gem exchanged hands and Maria went from normal reality to the broken world. Slowly the broken world began to rewind though. The wounds of the planet were undone. The sky began to shine. Then, there were inhabitance and finally Maria knew where she was on this broken world. Finally, the visions stopped as Ian took the gem from the fallen Toni. He raised his spoils of war and ran for Starscream who arrived just in time for an escape. All three jets took off, leaving the Autobots in shambles.

"Toni!" called Optimus, looking back at the humans.

Toni had crawled her way over to Maria. The latter's eyes flickered as she lay unconscious and drifting between dreams of the lost, broken world.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Toni sat in silence. She hadn't been in her room for a long time and yet, sitting on his bed now, it wasn't right. Her mind cursed out not only Ian but every fiber in her being for letting him get away. It shouldn't have been that easy. The shades down, lights off, not a sound coming in, the room felt like prison. She felt she deserved it. She knew she failed.

"Toni?"

Toni looked toward the door, shadowed into the wall by the lack of light. She knew the voice quickly. Liz stood outside the door, calling out her name, while Gus knocked. Toni didn't move. She didn't care to reply either. Lying back, she went back into her thought process. She replayed the battle between her and Ian. Over and over, she only saw the ways she could've stopped him. She didn't though. That's what bugged her.

"Toni?" repeated Liz. "We just wanted to see if you're alright."

"If you're worried about Maria, the doc said she'll wake up soon," added Gus.

"Shut it," ordered Liz, pushing Gus out of the way. "Prime says if wasn't your fault, Toni."

"But it is…" she whispered.

"We all agree it isn't your fault. None of this is. Not Ian. Not Maria. None of it!" argued Liz. "So stop acting like a spoiled child who lost her first toy!"

Gus watched as Liz stormed off quickly, hands at her side and heels clicking with every step. She was back into her mood, leaving him to deal with Toni's depression. He had no idea what to do. Alone, he stood merely standing at the door, contemplating what words he would use. Finally the door opened suddenly, before Gus could get a word out. Toni stood before him, looking ragged and frazzled. She shoved past him, marching in the opposite direct of Liz.

"Uh…To-Toni!" called Gus.

"Not now, Gus," she replied, getting further away.

"But…LP?" gasped Gus, but she was already out of range.

Toni marched down the halls, bent on clearing her head. The base felt different. The war was closer than ever now that Ian had all three of the crystals. Toni cringed at the thought of Ian winning. She won't let it get that far. People based, but she paid little attention to them. She stopped abruptly in front of a closed door. The door's window was clear, seeing through to the medical bay on the other side. Toni could barely make out Maria in the back, still lying in bed unconscious.

"She'll be okay. The doctors said so."

Toni looked to her right, being greeted by Rachel. The other commanding officer wasn't looking at her, merely through the glass. Toni hadn't seen Rachel since training, though the two weren't always on the best of terms. One always wanted what the other despised. Toni sighed, placing her hands behind her back and standing up straight. Rachel glanced over and smiled.

"I'll be leaving soon," she hummed. "Since you're back and everything. I don't mean to intrude upon your leadership."

"Don't go," gasped Toni, turning quickly to Rachel. Realizing what she'd done, she quickly turned back straight with another sigh. "I mean…I would appreciate it if you stay for co-leadership."

"Oh?" Rachel smiled.

"I think my judgment might be compromised," whispered Toni.

"I understand," nodded Rachel. "I would be glad to stay in order to assist you."

"Thank you, Ray," sighed Toni, smiling lightly. "I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"Everything's gonna be okay, I promise," Rachel assured, laying a hand upon Toni's shoulder.

"So I've heard. Doctors say Maria will awake soon, yes?" Toni hummed, shaking off Rachel's hand to address the door again.

"Yes. Though we aren't sure what caused her to go unconscious in the first place," answered Rachel. "Prime assumes it has something to do with the gems connection to you three."

"I see."

"With the gems, does Ian know where to go with them?" Rachel questioned, eyeing the ground.

"Maria?"

Toni noticed Maria moving through the window and took the liberty of entering the medical bay. The white rooms, each smelling of chemical, were spotless and empty of people. Toni slipped through the large entrance room, entering Maria's room. Everything was silent expect the heart rate beeping from the nearby machine. Toni stood over the bed, watching for the movement she swore she saw.

"Toni!" gasped Rachel, rushing into the room.

"I saw it…she's waking up and I know it," nodded Toni, kneeling beside the bed.

Maria moved slowly in her bed, groaning lightly as her eyelids fluttered. Finally they slowly opened, looking around the room she was in. Rachel stepped out of the door, calling for a doctor. Toni smiled brightly. It took Maria a moment or so before she looked over at Toni and Rachel. She offered a smile, though only half of one arrived.

"You okay?" mumbled Toni.

"What happened?" Maria whispered.

"You were unconscious. We were hoping you could tell us what happened," answered Toni in the sweetest, softest tone she could find.

"I passed out…" sighed Maria, sitting up. "I saw something…someplace."

"Someplace?" repeated Rachel and Toni in a whisper.

"Yes…" Maria nodded. "I know what I saw…I think."

"What…or where was it?" asked Rachel.

"Cybertron."


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Maria hated being in the med bay. She felt useless as the doctor checked almost every aspect of her. She glanced out the nearby window, watching Sideswipe peeking in. He was making faces at her in an attempt to make her smile. After five minutes, she couldn't help but smile and giggle. He smiled back, giving a small triumphant cheer. As he did his small cheer, Maria looked out the door. Toni was standing with Liz and Rachel. Liz held her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Rachel looked nervous. Toni was talking but Maria couldn't hear what. Something was wrong, that she knew.

"You're all checked out," nodded one of the doctors.

"Thank you," Maria hummed, heading for the door.

Maria joined Toni, Rachel, and Liz. The conversation ended upon her arrival. Liz rolled her eyes, marching away in a huff that Maria was used to. Toni smirked lightly as the three watched Liz storm off. By the time Liz had rounded the corner, Toni slung one arm around both Maria and Rachel. Pulling them down the opposite hall, Toni began a new conversation.

"So, Maria, how ya feeling?"

"Better. Still can't figure out exactly what happened though," Maria answered.

"Tell me, Maria," hummed Toni, releasing the two. "You had Ray as a leader for a while or so. Is she as good as me?"

"Well…" mumbled Maria.

"C'mon. You can be honest with us," smirked Toni.

"Yeah," giggled Rachel.

"No comment."

"Thought so," winked Toni. "Prime wants a word with us about where we stand so far."

"We're not standing so good, now that Ian has all three of the gems," sighed Maria.

"It isn't your fault," assured Toni.

"Yeah. Apparently it's Toni's or so she's been telling herself for the past couple of hours," grumbled Rachel.

"Ha ha," mumbled Toni, standing up straight with hands behind her back. "Let's just go see what the boss bot wants."

Optimus stood around the planning table. Maria began contemplating if she had a memory of him away from it. Hot Rod stood nearby, along with Ironhide, Arcee, and Ratchet. Maria almost expected to see Sideswipe but couldn't find him in the room. She did find Gus and Liz near their Autobot guardians. Entering the room, Maria felt a sudden tension. Something truly was wrong around the base.

"We all know what has happened," Optimus mumbled, looking carefully at the command table. "The three gems now belong to the Decepticons."

"They have everything," snapped Liz, with a nod from Arcee.

"We don't stand a chance," whispered Gus.

"They don't have the location," Hot Rod suggested.

"No one has that," argued Arcee. "It was lost."

Maria listened to the depressing statements, glancing at everyone who spoke. Then she realized something. Looking from one bot to another, Maria noticed Optimus looking at her. It was hard to mistake him for looking at anyone else. As the words continued to lower the hope, Optimus didn't speak out once, just watching Maria. Before growing too uncomfortable about, a thought occurred to her. Glancing at the ground to organize her thoughts, she looked back up at Optimus who nodded.

"We do have a location," he suggested.

"What?" everyone gasped.

"My dad found the gems. He'll probably still know where they came from," offered Maria, crossing her arms. "He used to brag about it all the time, the wonderful view and everything."

"Do you know where your dad lives?" Toni hummed.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. He lives a little out of the way but he gave me the address," Maria answered.

"I'll drive!"

The group turned to glare at Sideswipe peeping into the room like a small child. He smirked, slipping out of view. Maria giggled, smiling at the childish nature of her guardian. The others weren't as amused, quickly going back to work. Toni looked to Maria.

"Are you sure your dad will remember the location?" she questioned.

"Seeing as for the past ten years he thought my birthday was in May instead of October, hard to say," Maria shrugged.

"What will we do if he doesn't remember!" gasped Gus.

"We'll do what we did a second ago, complain and whine," replied Liz.

"Ha ha," grumbled Gus, crossing his arms.

"We'll deal with what to do when we get that far. For now, let's prepare to get the location from Maria's dad," nodded Toni.

"I'll be going alone?" whispered Maria, glancing at Toni.

"Sideswipe will be with you, whether we tell him to or not," smirked Toni, nodding lightly. "We'll keep in touch, I promise."

"If you say so," mumbled Maria.

"Best pack for a long trip," Rachel offered, coming up on the other side of Maria.

"Joy…" she sighed.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"Your dad lives here?"

Sideswipe was rather unimpressed. It was a small town in the middle of nowhere. For a big city kind of car, he didn't enjoy it. Maria, however, smiled as they drove past the little wooden and brick houses. She nodded lightly, pointing at some of the buildings and commenting about them. Eventually Sideswipe stopped just outside of town to discuss with Maria about their next stop.

"Actually, my dad lives a mile or so out of town. He didn't like talking to people unless it was completely necessary," Maria explained.

"Great," groaned Sideswipe. "Can I at least transform and stretch before we arrive?"

"At the halfway point, buddy, promise," nodded Maria, starting up the engines again.

"Okay," sighed Sideswipe, taking off down the dusty road.

It didn't take as long as Sideswipe expected. Shortly, they saw the small two story house. It looked like something out of a movie. White paint, red roof and door. It could use a descent dust job though, thought Sideswipe. There was a small garage attached to the side, but the lock snapped onto it seemed rather odd.

"Just stay put, got it," ordered Maria, leaving the vehicle.

"Be careful!" called Sideswipe.

"It's my dad we're talking about," smirked Maria, marching up to the door and knocking.

The door opened slowly after a series of clicks and snaps. An elderly man peered out. Seeing Maria, he threw open the door and embraced her in a tight hug. Maria smiled, glancing at Sideswipe. The old man released her, showing his fleeting hair line, big rimmed glasses and overalls. Maria blushed lightly, smiling none the less.

"My little, Maria!" he hummed. "Come in, come in!"

"Thanks, dad."

Maria entered the house like entering an old memory. It smelled of test tubes and science, with a hint of mystery and decay. The walls were worn, littered with paintings, posters, and photographs. There were signs of fires stained across some of the walls, but Maria knew better than to ask of ruined experiments. She followed her father into the study. It was a small room, larger in length than width, with a large desk, covered in old papers, in the middle. Maria found the spot she often sat in as a kid, finding her favorite fiddle item as well, an old microscope from her father's work.

"I was shocked to hear from you after all this time, Mary," mumbled her father, looking over the photographs along his office wall.

"I was little too, believe me. I just had something really important that I needed to talk to you about," nodded Maria, setting the microscope down.

"Oh? Oh! By the way, how's work? And have you heard from your friends this year? Tony and what's her name…"

"It's Toni and Ian, dad. Actually, yeah, I have heard from them. More than I care for actually. That's the reason I need to talk to you, dad. It's about those old gems you found. You know when I was little."

Maria watched her father stop a moment, staring at one photos on the wall. He sighed, regaining his smile and turning to face Maria. He took a seat in the large office chair, leaning back and holding onto the microscope himself.

"You know I brought this back from that expedition. It's a good little microscope, isn't it?" he hummed.

"Dad, about the gems. I need to know exactly where you found them," Maria sighed.

"Found them? Hmm…do I remember that? I remember twenty-three. That's what I remember. Twenty-three miles."

"Dad, I'm serious!"

"I know, I know. You and your friends need this information and such," he waved off, handing her the microscope. "Hold this."

"Dad…"

"Hold it. I'll handle the door. You go to the garage…" he offered, standing up.

"No one's at the-"

Suddenly the doorbell rang followed by a hard knock. Maria looked at her dad, completely bewildered. He had lost his smile and looked at her sternly. He held a finger to his lips, glancing at the door. There was another knock and ring.

"I think your friend is here, Maria. You shouldn't be here when I let him in," he whispered.

"How did you…" mumbled Maria.

"I know more than you think. Now take the microscope and get to the garage. Priority one, got it."

Maria slipped past her dad and he headed for the front door. The garage door was stained with black handprints and opened into a dark and rather damp room. A car took over most of the room. Setting the microscope on the roof, Maria dug for her phone from her pocket. After a moment of debate, Maria pressed speed dial three.

_"Maria!"_

"Sideswipe, chill…" Maria ordered quickly.

_"Where are you? The house is surrounded by Cons!"_

"The Decepticons are here…Ian must've had the same idea we did…"

"Decepticons? Here?"

Maria stopped, nearly dropping her phone. Turning around, she found the car on and the microscope pointed at her. She whimpered slightly, backing against the wall. She could still here Sideswipe howling over the phone.

"We didn't mean to startle you. We are Autobots, if that makes any difference," offered the Microscope.

"Oh, please. Why can't I just live a normal life with normal cars and planes and things," pleaded Maria, sitting on the floor.

"I am an Autobot scientist, Perceptor. This is my partner, an inventor by the name of Wheeljack," the microscope explained.

"Right…right. Wait…why are you here and not with the other Autobots?" questioned Maria.

"We're here to protect Arthur," answered the car.

"My dad…" Maria sighed.

"He knew the location of the gems," sighed Perceptor.

"Knew?"

"Anyhow, we don't have time for stories! Wheeljack, we have a priority one! Open the tunnels!"

"Tunnels!" gasped Maria.

The two machines began to click and shift in a way Maria was growing familiar with. Eventually two Autobots sat crouched before her, one red and one white. The white car tapped a button on the wall that was disguised under black sooty prints. Maria yelped, as the floor beneath here began to slide downward. The wall opposite the large, locked garage door opened up into a deep tunnel. Lights activated slowly, revealing the true length of the tunnel. Maria gulped, nearly slipping down the slope into the tunnels. Perceptor caught her, placing her on his shoulder.

"These tunnels lead back into town. They open up halfway if you want to make another call?" he offered.

"I need to call my partner, Sideswipe. Do you know Sideswipe?" Maria asked.

"He's a fine soldier, last we heard. We haven't heard much after we were assigned to Arthur," answered Perceptor.

"He's going to be so pissed," Maria sighed.

"Best get going…" offered Wheeljack, taking the lead into the tunnels.

The garage shook, and gunfire howled outside. Maria could just make out the sound of tires squealing and a man shouting in retaliation. She heard Ian's voice as well. She glanced back at the garage door as Perceptor slowly slunk into the tunnels after Wheeljack. A thought occurred, and she quickly turned to Perceptor.

"What about my dad? We're not leaving him are we? Are we!" gasped Maria.

"Priority one," whispered Perceptor. "That's all that matters right now."

"And what exactly is priority one?" snapped Maria.

"Protect at all cost Maria Hillcrest," answered Perceptor, glancing at Maria.

Maria offered a puzzled look to which Perceptor didn't argue. As they continued down the tunnel, Maria couldn't help but look back. The wall had closed behind them, preventing anyone from following them. Including her dad.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It felt like she'd been walking for hours. Maria could barely feel her legs through the soreness. A fourth of the way down the tunnels, Perceptor had placed her on his shoulder. Once they reached the halfway mark, Wheeljack opened the tunnel door for the approaching Sideswipe to find them.

"Sideswipe should be here any minute," nodded Maria as Perceptor set her down.

Sideswipe came racing in, tired screeching and cogs shifting as he transformed. Weapons armed and ready, he looked at the two new Autobots with narrow optics. The two scientists jumped, raising hands up as a sign of being friendly.

"Maria, you okay?" Sideswipe asked, glancing down at her.

"I'm fine."

"And who would you two be?" snarled Sideswipe.

"I'm scientist officer, Perceptor, and this Wheeljack. We're from advancement team Sigma!" gasped Perceptor.

"Team Sigma?" repeated Sideswipe, lowering his weapons. "The lost team Sigma?"

The two nodded. Sideswipe grumbled, retracting his blades and crossing his arms. He glanced at Maria. She offered a smile as Sideswipe motioned to the two with a perplexed look. She shrugged.

"Apparently they've been protecting my dad," hummed Maria.

"Remarkable. The lost team Sigma has been on Earth all along," grumbled Sideswipe, looking up to the two Autobots. "Weren't there three of you?"

"Prowl's on a different assignment," offered Wheeljack. "He's with a nice young miss in town."

"We didn't get the location from my dad, Sideswipe," whispered Maria. "Ian took him."

"Scrap! Back to square one."

"Actually…"

The partners perked, turning to Perceptor and Wheeljack. Both Autobots were grinning, exchanging glances.

"Your father only remembered the twenty-three miles from the starting point. I know the city of the starting point and Wheeljack knows the state," explained Perceptor.

"And who knows the direction?" snapped Sideswipe.

"Why, Prowl of course!" Wheeljack nodded.

"So back to town with us," smirked Maria.

"Follow my lead, you two," ordered Sideswipe, pointing at the two.

Sideswipe transformed, opening his door for Maria. She glanced back, watching Wheeljack following Sideswipe's lead. Perceptor looked around, smiled, shrugged, and transformed. Maria picked up the microscope off the ground, getting into Sideswipe. The group took off for town.

* * *

><p>Ian was losing his patients. He didn't have many to lose by this point in time anyway. He was so close. Too close. He couldn't afford to screw up or allow others to. Maria's father was just slowing the process, which was not going to end well for the old man. Ian smiled, looking back at the poor father. The old man was strapped to a table, tilted up to face Ian.<p>

"Why you rotten child," Arthur murmured.

"You can say that all you'd like, it won't hurt my feelings," grumbled Ian. "Tell me where the device is!"

"I'm afraid my memory is failing me," yawned Arthur, smiling.

"I hardly believe that," Ian snarled, marching up to the table. He smiled at the old man, leaning in close. "You won't tell me the location? Fine. The Decepticons and I know ways to make you talk."


	30. Chapter 29

A/N

It saddens me to see such a drastic drop in reviews. No reviews for the past several chapters but several readers. Quite disheartening. Oh well. If you readers don't have the heart to give me reviews, I can't give you chapters any faster than my whim allows or give hints or even include new characters. Though this chapter is an exception to the last. There has been someone I've wanted to add for a while and Prowl was a wonderful way to get to her.

Chapter 29

Rachel gave a sigh. It hadn't been too long since Maria had taken off for her father's estate with Sideswipe. They reported arriving at the town and would shortly arrive at the house. That had been a few hours prior. No new messages since. Rachel had been anxious after receiving the first message, even more so after the hours pass without another message. Hot Rod watched her carefully, noticing her ever growing anxiety.

"Calm down, Rachel," he assured.

"I'm worried," whispered Rachel.

"I know. It shows."

"Why hasn't she called?"

Hot Rod sighed but smiled. He knelt down beside her, patting her head lightly. She looked up at him with frown, but eventually smiled, pulling her hood over her face. It was strange when your best friend was an alien robot. She liked it though. How many people could claim such a cool friend?

"Hot Rod?" mumbled Rachel.

"Yes, Ray?"

"Can we just go for a drive, like we used to?"

"Of course. Shall we?"

Hot Rod transformed, opening his passenger side door. Rachel smiled, lowering her hood. The world keeps turning, even for those who don't know what she does. That made her smile though. She wasn't any legendary commander. She was soldier among many. That was fine by her. She could her best friend, what more could she ask for?

* * *

><p>Maria felt slightly lost. She stood outside the town's makeshift garage. Sideswipe had parked out front, leaving Maria to talk with Prowl and the miss he was supposed to be protecting. She held onto Perceptor, but Wheeljack had parked beside Sideswipe. With a sigh and a quick glance back, she entered the garage.<p>

"Hello?" Maria called.

"Give me a bit!"

A girl jumped around a car hood, over a counter, and marched up to Maria, cleaning her hands with a rag. Rather short, dark hair and bright eyes, the girl looked completely average, but the same could've been said about Maria a few weeks ago. Maria offered a smile, but wasn't even sure if this was the right girl who had Prowl with her.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm looking for someone. It's really important. Are you the only one here?" Maria mumbled.

"Yep. Work the shop since my dad died. Who are you looking for?"

"Prowl."

The girl seemed completely shocked, avoiding eye contact as the name was spoken. She sighed, however, and motioned for Maria to follow. Maria looked down at Perceptor, then continued after the girl. The two walked through the garage.

"So, what's your name?"

"Name?"

"Yea. I'm Maria."

"Names Angel," she nodded, glancing back. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Prowl…how'd you…"

"I'm here with the Autobots. Prowl knows vital information," Maria answered before Angel could form her question.

"With?"

"My partner is outside, with another. This microscope too."

Angel glanced back again. Looking slightly dumbfounded for a moment, she soon smiled, continuing the tour. They ended in a separate garage in the back, which Angel opened after unlocking it. It opened up, revealing what looked to be a brand new police cruiser. Maria couldn't help but smirk at the sight of it. It was a nice car.

"Up and at 'em Prowl! You've got guests!" called Angel, patting the hood.

The car transformed faster than Maria expected. It was more hostile than she expected too. She collapsed to the ground as Prowl slammed his fist down beside her. Perceptor fell from her hands to the floor adjacent Angel. The latter picked the microscope up. Maria sat dazed, staring up at Prowl.

"Who are you?" the bot whispered. "Who sent you?"

"Per…Perceptor and Wheeljack said you knew the last of the information…" Maria gasped.

"Perceptor and Wheeljack?" repeated Prowl, glancing away. His silence didn't last long as he quickly turned back, smashing his fist down again. "Who sent you to them!?"

"Optimus!"

Prowl turned away again, this time glancing at Angel. She seemed surprisingly clam through this experience. She was used to Prowl's interrogation methods, through stories and practice. He turned back to Maria.

"What if I don't believe you?" mumbled Prowl, leaning in closer.

"Sideswipe!" called Maria as loud as she could.

The garage door was thrown open, revealing Sideswipe. The Autobot soldier swooped in quickly, stopping his blade beside Prowl's throat. The strategist offered a smile. His gun was positioned on the soldier's spark chamber. Angel had finally reacted, dropping Perceptor and stumbling backward. The microscope transformed, kneeling beside the two still Autobots. Wheeljack stumbled into the garage soon after.

"Now, now, Prowl. They tell the truth. You recall Sideswipe from the reports, and Maria here is Arthur's daughter. Priority one has been activated," Perceptor instructed.

"My priority one has changed," Prowl sighed, leaving his battle stance. He placed his gun aside. "My goal is to protect my own human companion, as I'm sure it is Sideswipe's job to protect his. His job is priority one. Yours was Arthur's."

"But, Prowl…" whispered Wheeljack.

"No buts," howled Prowl, glaring at Wheeljack. He sighed, turning back to Sideswipe and Maria. "I apologize for startling you. It was necessary to say the least. I know who I am dealing with now. If these two are here, it means the Decepticons have Arthur and will try to extract the information from him, correct."

"Right," nodded Sideswipe, retracting his blades.

"How far is the Autobot base?" Prowl requested.

"Quite a drive," smirked Sideswipe. "Believe me."

"Well then," sighed Prowl, turning to Angel. "I must be off. Will you accompany me?"

"Darn right I will!" Angel hummed. "I won't let you go anywhere without me."

Prowl smiled, giving a nod, and turned back to Sideswipe. He transformed, opening his side door. Sideswipe nodded, transforming himself. Once the entire Autobot group was transformed and loaded, the trip began again for Autobot Base Alpha.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"It's nice out, isn't it, Rod?"

"Suns up and not a cloud for miles!"

Rachel glanced out the window. The scenery passed by faster than a thought. It felt good to drive with Hot Rod for once. They hadn't been driving since they first met. When they first met and were assigned together, they would drive out at night. Every night, they would race in the town and outside the base without a thought. It all ended when she was put in command. She didn't have the time anymore.

"We don't do this enough," Rachel smirked, glancing at the steering wheel.

"Agreed. Wish we had more time for the little things like this," Hot Rod replied.

"Remember the drive a few summers back when we entered town. That was before I knew to sit in the driver's seat when in town and we got spotted. That poor kid was screaming and howling about aliens and nonsense!" giggled Rachel.

"I believe you were screaming nonsense too, Ray."

"Probably," she smiled.

"I wish we could go back then…when everything was simple and we didn't have to worry about commanding a whole unit," whispered Rachel, looking out the window.

"You're not thinking of quitting, are you?"

"No, of course not!" gasped Rachel, turning to the steering wheel again. "Well…even if I thought about it, I couldn't…You can't quit once you're in this mess."

"Do you regret?"

"I think about what I could've been doing if I wasn't here," she nodded. "If that's regret, then yes, I do regret."

"Do you regret…knowing me?"

The car slowed down, stopping in the dirt of the desert. A few limp trees scattered about but offered little shade but plenty shadows. It was hot, cloudless and the horizon shimmered like water. Rachel sighed, turning away again. She shook her head but offered no words. Hot Rod sighed as well, continuing the drive toward the city.

"You're my best friend, you know," she smiled. "I can't image life without you."

"Even when you think of how life would be like without this line of work?"

"Mostly then. I try to image my life in a 'what if' kind of way but you always sneak in somehow or way. I can't image life without you."

Hot Rod's engine reeved, and the car took off down the road, spitting dirt from the back wheels. Rachel cheered, raising her arms in the air. Windows down and air whistling, it was like a scene out of a movie. Hot Rod joined in with Rachel's cheering.

"Like the old days," Rachel hummed, resting into the chair.

Maria looked out the windows, eyes barely open. It was a long drive from her dad's town to the military base. Sideswipe had put some music on but the signal was horrible, garbling the lyrics and making the music unheard. The night was young and the stars were out. Maria smiled lightly. She remembered looking at the stars trying to imagine what they were but now it all seemed so simple.

"Sideswipe," whispered Maria.

"Maria?"

"Do you miss your home?"

"Every day."

"Do you want to go home?"

"What would happen to you or Toni or the others when I was gone?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you want to go home?"

"Yeah…been thinking about it a lot recently," she nodded. "I've been thinking about my dad."

"Ian won't hurt him…he has valuable information," assured Sideswipe.

"I know," she whispered, snuggling into the seat and falling to sleep for the rest of the drive.

"Tell me!"

Ian was losing patients. Arthur was restrained, arms held high above his head and legs tied. His head was lowered, hiding the cut on his forehead, still bleeding from recent abuse. Ian snarled, glaring at him. Starscream waited behind him, smirking.

"You really can't control this family, eh?" Starscream hummed.

"Shut up!" ordered Ian, glancing at him. "I can control an old man!"

"You are such a child," whispered Arthur. "You haven't grown up in the slightest."

"I am a leader now. I have the chance to rule the world!" howled Ian, slapping Arthur again. "You will tell me the coordinates!"

"I don't…I won't…" Arthur whispered.

"You know the answer and I will get it from you…whether you are cooperative or not…" hissed Ian, turning to Starscream. "Prepare the last restort."


End file.
